La hija de Madara
by Black-King21
Summary: hola antes mi cuenta era Black-King20 y antes mi historia se llamaba "La Kunoichi Uchiha senju" pero decidí cambiar el nombre y unas leves cosas en los cap, lo demás seguirá igual. Madara tuvo una hija que es ahora la contenedora del 13 colas podra ella y Naruto salvar el mundo Shinobi cuando la guerra se acerque.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1 el comienzo]**

Hace ya algunos años hubo una batalla increíble contra Madara con el clan Uchiha y Hashimara el primer Hokage con el clan Senju. La batalla duro días hasta que Madara no pudo continuar peleando, pero no murió sin embargo hiso un tratado con Hashimara para que regresara la paz.

Pasaron algunos años Hashimara había muerto y Tobirama se convirtió en el segundo pero en una gran batalla contra otra aldea el segundo falleció y asi que Sarutobi había agarrado el puesto y ya llevaba muchos años en el poder y ahora estaba Minato Namikaze de 4 Hokage casado con Kushina Uzumaki esperando a su primer hijo ya que tenía 1 semana de embarazó y Tsunade tenía 29 años al igual que Jiraiya y Orochimaru, para ese entonces Madara tenía 36 años y era el líder del clan Uchiha. Madara ya se había olvidado de querer volver intentar gobernar Konoha ya que él quería construir su propia familia tener una esposa e hijos para que ellos siguieran liderando el clan. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Kanade Uzumaki hermana menor de Kushina Uzumaki quienes eran bisnietas del primer Hokage y Tsunade la nieta del primero era su tía abuela ya que Hashimara estaba casado con una Uzumaki, cuando la conoció ella tenía 20 años y Kushina 22.

Se enamoraron a primera vista así que comenzaron a salir, por un tiempo Madara se enamoró mucho de ella y cambio demasiado para bien, Kanade era una mujer amable, buena cariñosa, noble y muy poderosa por lo tanto ella llevaba dentro de ella al Bijuu de 13 colas que era el más poderoso mientras que Kushina tenía el de 9 colas, pasaron unos 3 meses desde su relación, Madara le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que si porque lo amaba tanto al igual el de ella asi que a las dos semanas se casaron. Paso un mes de la boda y Kanade no se sentía bien ya que se había desmayado y eso le preocupo a toda su familia (kushina, minato y madara).

 _-Deberías de ver un doctor-_ le dijo un hombre rubio y de ojos color azul cielo

 _-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con minato-_ le dijo su esposo preocupado- _vamos si quieres te llevo ahora mismo._

 _-Vamos amor no te preocupes no debe de ser nada malo –_ le dijo su esposa sonriendo

 _-P-pero –_ no pudo terminar de decir porque su esposa lo estaba besando- _hump sabes cómo convencerme, pero aun asi vas a ir para estar más seguros de acuerdo_

 _-Si está bien amor-_ le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy tierna que eso hiso que se sonrojara un poco

 _-Yo creo saber que tienes –_ dijo una mujer con el pelo rojo y con un embarazo de apenas 2 meses

 _-Y que es cariño_ – dijo el rubio mirando a su esposa

 _-Dime kanade como te has sentido-_ le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana

 _-Bueno, eh tenido náuseas y se me antoja muchas cosas –_ le dijo la peli azul a su hermana

 _Kanade, estás embarazada –_ le dijo su hermana abrazándola

 _Como sabes eso kushina –_ pregunto el pelinegro a su cuñada

 _Como preguntas eso madara que acaso no me vez como estoy, esos eran los mismos síntomas que yo tengo-_ le dijo la pelirroja

 _Jajajaja que olvidadizo eres madara-_ le dijo el rubio al pelinegro mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cuello

 _hump –_ gruño el pelinegro

 _Madara amor vamos a ser padres-_ le dijo la peli azul a su esposo mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba haciendo (o más bien aventando a minato a un lado)

 _Que quisieras que fuera niño o niña-_ le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa con una sonrisa muy cariñosa que hiso que la peli azul se sonrojara

 _Lo que sea amor con tal que este bien-_ le dijo su esposa mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho- _y ati que te gustaría que fuera_

 _Mmm me gustaría una niña, aunque si no se puede de todo modo lo querré-_

Al día siguiente madara fue a una junta del clan mientras kanade fue al doctor acompañada de su hermana, ya que minato estaba ocupado en su oficina y no pudo acompañarlas como lo habían planeado. Después de una hora en consulta ya que le estaban explicando cómo se tenía que cuidar durante el embarazo y esas cosas. Iban de camino a la casa de kushina cuando se encontraron a Mikoto Uchiha su mejor amiga, Mikoto también estaba embarazada tenía 2 meses y medio que estaba acompañado de Itachi su hijo de 5 años y medio.

 _-Hola kanade- sama y kushina_ \- dijo la pelinegra saludándolas amigablemente

 _-Vamos Mikoto no hagas eso sabes que somos la mejores amigas_ \- le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

 _-Pero está casada con madara- sama –_

 _-Si y eso que tiene tu solo dime kanade sabes que eres mi mejor amiga-_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba

 _-Jejeje está bien kanade y como han estado-_

 _\- Muy felices ya que aparte de que vamos hacer padres también vamos hacer tíos dattebane-_ le dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

 _-Eso quiere decir que-_ dijo sorprendida

 _-Asi es estoy embarazada-_ le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

..

..

Se había acabado la junta, y madara fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea para despejarse un poco sobre los temas del clan y pensar más sobre su querida esposa y su hijo que viene en camino sin dudar alguno cuando pensaba en eso y se lo imagino se le vio una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Valla madara nunca imagine vivir suficiente para verte sonreír asi-_ le dijo un hombre más mayor que el con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Hum-_ gruño el pelinegro- _que hace por aquí antiguo Hokage, Sarutobi_

 _Solo vine a despejarme un poco y por lo visto tú también madara__ dijo el hombre mientras fumaba de su pipa

 _Hmp, pensé que tenía demasiado trabajo con minato-_ dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba el paisaje

 _Él lo puede hacer solo además ya le ayude-_ le dijo sarutobi- _dime como te va con kanade_

 _Hump bien ella está embarazada-_ dijo madara algo serio

 _Por lo que veo no te vez muy feliz que digamos-_ dijo sarutobi

 _Claro que estoy feliz de que la mujer que amo este esperando un hijo mío –_ dijo el pelinegro con el tono triste que no paso desapercibido para sarutobi

 _Entonces que sucede hace un momento antes de que te hablara estabas muy feliz –_ le dijo sarutobi

 _Como usted sabrá, kanade tiene al de 13 colas en su interior eso quiere decir que tendremos que trasplantarle el bijuu a mi hijo-_ dijo madara mientras miraba a sarutobi- _además esta los del clan no quiero presionar a mi hijo para hacerlo un prodigio quiero que disfrute de su vida, pero siento que no voy a poder ver cómo crece y me preocupa que cuando kanade y yo no estemos, los del clan, el consejo y el maldito de denso quieran a mi hijo no solo por el bijuu sino también por sus ojos, chacra inmenso debido que viene del clan uzumaki y senju_

Sarutobi al escuchar la voz preocupada de madara, pensó que tiene mucha razón en preocuparse debido que si el consejo lo descubriera mandarían a eliminar al hijo de madara, o si denso lo descubriera haría todo lo imposible para tenerlo en su poder y si el clan lo descubre lo usarían como un arma contra konoha asi que estaban entre la espalda y la pared.

 _Mmm puede que lo que te valla a decir tal vez no te guste, pero creo que es lo mejor para el futuro de tu hijo o hija-_ dijo sarutobi mientras fuma su pipa

 _Hum, y bien que piensa –_ dijo madara viéndolo serio

 _Lo más seguro es que cuando nazca tu esposa fallezca-_ cuando sarutobi dijo esto vio que madara se puso tenso _– al igual que kushina ya que las dos llevan bijuus en su interior y cuando eso pase, van a querer eliminarte y quedarse con tu hijo y el de minato, y yo solo podre hacerme cargo de uno ya que el consejo no permitiría que los dos estén a mi cuidado_

 _Y que sugiere que haga, no pienso decirle a kanade que aborte sé que ella no querrá ni yo tampoco –_ le dijo el pelinegro

 _Podrías mandar a tu hijo a otra aldea para que esté protegido por la aldea, yo soy muy buen amigo del Raikage –_ sarutobi vio que madara no decía nada y siguió hablando- _además es el único en el que podemos confiar, él no se deja influenciar por nadie y podría decirle a Jiraiya que lo entrene_

 _Odio decir esto pero tienes razón lo llevare a kumo –_ dijo esto con una voz triste- _tome esto_ –madara le dio un pergamino que contenía más pergaminos de técnicas que solo su propia sangre pueden hacer, también viene como usar el sharingan, y como despertar el mangekyo eterno sin necesidad de asesinar a alguien y cómo evoluciónalo al mangekyo del tiempo, entre otros más que también incluye los del clan uzumaki y senju

 _Para que me das esto –_ le dijo mientras veía el pergamino

 _Son pergaminos de técnicas que yo cree y solo las sé yo y quiero que cuando jiraiya lo entre le enseñe los pergaminos, también va de invocaciones de varios animales-_ le dijo serio _– además solo mi hijo las podrá abrir_

 _Valla sí que pones mucha seguridad, pero está bien, hoy mandare el mensaje para que vayas a kumo–_

 _Iré mañana a kumo con kanade arreglar todo-_ dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta- _me tengo que ir que tenga un buen día sarutobi-_ madara a acabar de decir esto desapareció

 _Sí que ha cambiado, me alegro de que este de nuestro lado-_ dijo esto con una sonrisa

…

..

… **continuara**

 **Nota:** hola queridos lectores mi antigua cuenta **Black-King20** la pagina ya no me la abre y no tengo idea del porque, por lo que decidi crear esta nueva cuenta **Black-King21** que se ve que no es diferente solo un numero hace la diferencia, como sea este empezando a subir mis antiguas historias en esta nueva cuenta pero esta vez de una por una ya que quiero seguirlas empezando por esta además de corregir mis antiguas faltas de ortografía que para hacer sincera casi me hacían sangrar mis ojos….no digo que ahora soy una experta en la ortografía solo que ya mejore un poco jejee.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2 el comienzo parte 2**

Madara se dirigió a la casa de su cuñada Kushina ya que allí estaba su esposa y tenía que explicarle todo lo que debían hacer si desgraciadamente fallese en su parto y de que a él lo quieren asesinar. Después de caminar 10 minutos llega a la casa de Minato, toca la puerta y le abren.

 _-Hola Minato está mi esposa-_ le dijo con la mirada seria

 _-Si, está en la sala hablando con Kushina, entra-_ le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Madara pasa a un lado de Minato y entra a la casa y ve a su esposa con su cuñada.

 _-Kanade tenemos que hablar_ \- le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa

 _-Madara que pasa nunca te había visto a si de serio-_ le dijo la peli azul con una mirada preocupada

 _Este yo me retiro para que hablen más a gusto_ \- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del sofá

 _-No, si quieres quédate esto que diré los incumbe-_ dijo el pelinegro mientas Kushina se volvía a sentar y Minato se pone a lado de ella

 _-Y bien que pasa, amor_ – dijo la peli azul

 _-Esta mañana hubo una reunión del clan y tienen sospechas de que estas embarazada y si es Así, me quieren obligar a que entrene a mi hijo a temprana edad sin descanso alguno-_ dijo Madara mirando a su esposa

 _-Que no puedes permitir eso es nuestro hijo no tienen derecho-_ dijo la peli azul parándose del sofá

 _-Losé, pero eso no es todo, si los del consejo o denso se enteran de que tienes el bijuu de 13 colas y que se lo vamos a trasplantar a nuestro hijo harán lo imposible por tenerlo en sus manos_ \- dijo el pelinegro con cara triste – _además cuando nazca, así como el hijo de Kushina el sello se debilitara y como sabrán no tendremos más opción que trasplantarlos a nuestros hijos_

 _Eso no va a pasar van a reforzar los sellos mientras ellos nazcan-_ dijo Minato serio

 _-Como estas tan seguro, todo puede cambiar además acabo de hablar con el tercero ya que me lo encontré cerca del rio-_ dijo el pelinegro – _si se llegan a debilitar el sello de las dos y morimos los cuatro al trasplantarlos a nuestros hijos, el solo se puede hacer cargo de uno y pensé en que se hicieran cargo del hijo de Minato y Kushina-_

 _Y que pasara con su hijo Madara-_ dijo Minato al ver la cara triste de las Uzumaki

 _-Me dijo Sarutobi que es muy amigo del 4 Raikage (nota:_ no se si el padre de A sea cuarto o no jeje) _y que hablaría con él para que se haga cargo de mi hijo asi que mañana iremos a Kumo para arreglar todo-_ dijo en un tono serio y a la vez triste

 _Que estás loco no podemos hacer eso abandonarlo y además en otra aldea no puedo permitirlo Madara-_ dijo la peli azul gritando en un tono a la vez enojada, preocupada y triste

 _no tenemos opción si se queda será utilizado como un arma por el clan y por denso o la aldea mandara a matarlo, además Sarutobi me dijo que jiraiya lo entrenara cuando tenga 3 años para que valla volviéndose fuerte y se defienda de quien sea-_ dijo el pelinegro

 _Está bien_ – dijo la peli azul agachando su cabeza cuando salía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, de repente sintió unos brazos y vio que era Madara y hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientas Madara la beso arriba de su cabeza y le decía- _antes de que muramos trasplantare tu chacra y el mío en el sello para que en algunos años lo veas –_

Al día siguiente Madara y Kanade se dirigían a Kumogakure para hablar con el 4 Raikage. (nota: nose cuantas horas se hagan de Konoha a Kumo) Ya llevaban 24 horas recorridas y todavía les faltaban 24 más ya que se detenían cada dos horas debido al embrazo de Kanade, aunque no se le notara la panza Madara como era algo sobreprotector la obligaba a descansar mucho. Pasaron la noche y a la mañana siguiente volvieron a andar y recorrieron todo el camino que les faltaba hasta que vieron la aldea de Kumo, al llegar un ANBU los detuvo.

 _-Que hacen dos ninjas de Konoha en Kumo-_ dijo el ANBU

 _-Vinimos hablar con el Raikage-_ dijo fríamente el pelinegro

 _-Tiene algún documento que lo compruebe-_ dijo el otro ANBU que era el compañero del otro

 _-Si mire aquí esta_ –le dijo la peli azul mostrándole el documento

 _-Bueno todo está en orden venga síganme-_ dijo el ANBU 1

 _-Hump-_ es lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía al ANBU a lado de su esposa

Mientras estuvieron caminando vieron el paisaje de kumo y vieron que es muy diferente de konoha, ya que en kumo todas las casas estaban en las piedras o arriba de estás y el clima no era de mucho calor, pero tampoco de mucho frio si no era medio y además las nubes estaban muy abajo hasta se podría decir que si te subieras arriba de una casa las podrías tocar, en cambio en konoha las casas eran de madera y el clima era algo caluroso. Estuvieron pesando en eso por unos minutos hasta que el ANBU les hablo haciendo que salieran de sus pensamientos.

 _-Esperen aquí mientras le aviso a Raikage-sama –_ dijo el ANBU mientras entraba a la oficina, pasaron unos 2 minutos y el ANBU salió

 _-Pasen-_ dijo el ANBU mientras les abría la puerta, Kanade y Madara entraron

 _-Buenas tardes Raikage_ –dijo la peli azul

 _-Buenas, valla es la primera vez que veo al legendario Madara Uchiha y con su esposa-_ dijo el Raikage

 _-Hum-_ es lo único que contesto el pelinegro

 _-Y bien a que debo su visita –_ dijo el Raikage

 _-Venimos a ver si kumo podría hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo o hija cuando nazca-_ dijo la peli azul

 _\- algo ya me había explicado Sarutobi, pero quiero saber exactamente porque no quieren que konoha se haga cargo-_

 _Bien le diré-_ dijo el pelinegro algo serio- _en konoha hay mucha corrupción y sedientos de poder especialmente por los del consejo y denso, y como sabrá mi esposa tiene sellado un bijuu que nadie conoce solo unas pocas personas, pero ya están muertas –_

 _Qué clase de bijuu –_ dijo el Raikage algo serio

 _-Es el de 13 colas, pero siempre muestra 10 por lo tanto es el Juubi, y cuando nazca él bebe el sello se debilitará demasiado causándome la muerte-_ dijo la peli azul _– cuando eso pase Madara ara un sello triple haciendo que él se debilite demasiado ya que no solo ara el sello sino que también traspasara nuestro chacra al sello para cuando se descontrole poder ayudarle-_

 _-Ya veo, pero solo dijiste que se debilitaría no que moriría_ \- dijo el Raikage mientras dirigía su mirada a Madara

 _-Si solo me debilitaría, pero eso lo aprovecharía Danzo para matarme ya que me ha tenía en la mira y antes de que lo haga me suicidare y destruiré mis ojos ya que es lo que quiere-_ dijo Madara, el Raikage se estaba enojando por todo lo que konoha era capaz de a ser y especialmente el maldito de denso que ya lo tenía arto y también tenía planeado matar a Danzo pero no podía sin tener pruebas.

 _-Así que es por eso que queremos que se encargue de nuestro hijo–_ dijo la peli azul haciendo que el Raikage saliera de sus pensamientos

 _-Bien me are cargo, y díganme van a ocultar su apellido-_ dijo el Raikage

 _No su apellido será Uchiha Uzumaki, además cuando cumpla 3 años Jiraiya vendrá a entrenarlo –_ dijo Madara

 _-Jum bien no hay problema, pero cuando nazca y lo traigan será oficialmente un ninja de kumo y cuando crezca y se un ninja fuerte solo recibirá ordenes de kumo y no de konoha de acuerdo –_ dijo el raikage serio

 _Si, además donde hay una casa –_ dijo madara sorprendiendo un poco a los otros por su pregunta- _hum no pensaran que mi hijo viva en las calles cuando ya no necesite el cuidado de alguien y sepa valerse por sí mismo_

 _Supongo que tienes razón-_ dijo el raikage- _antes toma firmen esto-_ le dijo mientras le pasaba un documento

 _Para que es esto-_ pregunto fríamente madara

 _Es un tratado donde dice que tu hijo estará a nuestro cuidado y protección –_ dijo el raikage

Madara y kanade empezaron a leerlo y vieron que todo está en orden, pero antes de firmarlo madara utilizo el rinnega y mangekyo para ver si el documento no es una trampa y lo intentaran engañar.

 _Valla tan desconfiado eres-_ dijo el raikage

 _Solo prevengo antes de lamentar algo –_ dijo el poseedor del sharingan, mientas firmaba el papel y después lo hacia kanade

 _Bueno espero al nuevo uchiha en 9 meses_ – dijo el raikage mientras veía salir a la pareja.

Cuando salieron de la oficina recorrieron la aldea para encontrar una casa que estaba arriba de una montaña medio alta ahí podían ver que la casa tenía el precio de venta. Al ver eso madara no desaprovecho y la compro dejándola al nombre suyo para después de su muerte pasara a su hijo. Después de comprarla llevo el documento al raikage. Luego se marcharon a konoha para esperar el nacimiento de su hijo.

..

..

..continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota** **:** hola queridos lectores antes que nada solo quiero aclararles algo, antes que nada esta Historia la escribí en enero de 2015 y la subi a mi anterior cuenta en abril, lo que quiero decir es que en aquel entonces no había visto por completo Naruto Shippuden y se que varios datos esta mal pero quiero que comprenda que esta era la primera historia que había escrito en aquel entonces, por que quiero dejar en claro varias cosas.

 **1:** se que **Madara** es **mucho mayor** que cualquiera en la aldea ya que había estado en la época de la fundación de la misma…pero quiero que comprenda que en **MI HISTORIA** Madara tendrá mas o menos la edad de Minato aunque un par de años mayor que el.

 **2:** tambein se que **no existe** el bijuu de 13 pero **en mi historia** _si_ va a existir al igual que los bijuus de 11 y 12 colas, al igual que va ver otros jinchurikis. Así que dejen de fastidiar con que he cambiado las cosas desde un principio les advertir que mi historia no seguirá a pie de la letra todo lo que paso en Naruto o Naruto Shippuden.

 **3:** _SI NO LES GUSTA MIS CAMBIOS EN LO QUE ESCRIBO HAGAN EL FAVOR DE NO LEER, NADIE LOS ESTA OBLIGANDO._

Bien eso seria todo gracias por su compresión y de una vez me disculpo si se me paso falta de ortografía.

..

…

..

 **CAP 3 EL NACIMIENTO**

Desde la última vez que fueron a kumo ya ha pasado los 8 meses el hijo de minato y kushina ya nació desde hace dos meses, el cuarto hokage junto con su esposa murieron sellando al kyubi en su hijo naruto ya que el sello se había roto y desde entonces el tercero se hace cargo de él, mientras que él bebe de madara y kanade ya no tardan en nacer en ese momento estaban en una cueva muy lejos de konoha que tenía varios sellos para cuando se rompa el sello donde está el jubii no salga de ahí y puedan sellarlo en su hijo, en esa cueva estaban presentes un doctor, dos enfermeras, el 3 hokage , madara y por supuesto kanade.

 _Vamos señora uchiha empuje un poco más ya casi viene-_ dijo el doctor

 _Aaaaahhhhh_ –grito kanade al momento que está pujando y se escuchó el llanto de un bebe

 _Valla que hermosa, felicidades es una niña-_ dijo el doctor al momento de estarla limpiando

 _La puedo ver-_ dijo la madre con la voz un poco apagada

 _Claro que si aquí está-_ dijo la enfermera al momento de pasársela

 _Mira madara es muy hermosa se parece a ti –_ dijo kanade mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos

 _Sí que muy hermosa será una gran ninja y líder algún día-_ dijo el pelinegro cuando beso a su bebe en la frente

 _Se parece a los dos tiene el mismo color gris oscuro de ojos que el padre con un toque del color casi violeta de la madre, tiene el pelo negro igual que el color de la oscuridad con un tinte azul igual que tu kanade y además tiene la piel blanca como de porcelana y la cara tiene algunas facciones que las tuyas madara sí que salió a los dos-_ dijo sarutobi cuando acariciaba a la niña- _y como la van a llamar_

 _Estaba pensando en Hinata -_ dijo la madre besando a su bebe

 _Hinata eh es un bonito nombre-_ dijo el tercero

 _Me parece bien –_ dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a su esposa

En ese momento kanade se quejaba de dolor, madara le quito a la bebe y se la paso a sarutobi, vio que el sello de su estómago estaba brillando y se dio cuenta que se estaba debilitando y de que ya era hora de traspasar el bijuu a su hija.

 _Hazlo, si no destruirá todo sé que ella será capaz de controlarlo-_ dijo la peli azul con un todo un poco débil y agarrándole el rostro a su esposo

 _De acuerdo, kanade te amo y siempre lo are nos veremos al otro lado-_ dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba a su esposa

 _Yo también te amo_ \- dijo la peli azul dándole una sonrisa

 _Médico y enfermera salgan de aquí es peligroso que estén, sarutobi pon a mi hija en ese altar_ \- dijo el pelinegro mientras hacía unos movimientos de mano y aparecía un altar parecido al que hiso minato al momento de sellar el kyubi a naruto, pero este era negro con una marca en formar de un dragón pero con unas letras extrañas escritas y tres aspas (como el sharingan) dibujados en el suelo

Sarutobi coloco a la bebe en el altar, después madara saco el jubi de su esposa causándole la muerte, después puso su otra mano a un lado del estómago de la niña, cuando lo hiso le apareció un circulo de 15 puntos conectados cuando apareció madara introdujo al bijuu. Y volvió a colocar otros dos sellos para que el bijuu no salga. (nota: doy una disculpa si no soy muy buena con esto, sobre todo en la descripción, pero algo mi mayor esfuerzo)

 _Esta vez no saldrá, aunque cuando este embaraza ya no se debilitara el sello-_ dijo madara algo agotado

 _Y que vas hacer ahora-_ dijo sarutobi

 _Ahorita acabo de traspasar el chacra de kanade al sello y ahorita voy a traspasar el mío cuando lo haga moriré y quiero que usted lleve a mi hija a kumo para que no se enteren los de konoha y además queme mi cuerpo no quiero que usen mis ojos-_ dijo el pelinegro

 _De acuerdo –_ dijo sarutobi

Madara termino de traspasar su chacra al sello, cuando acabo callo al suelo muerto en ese momento sarutobi agarro a hinata eh iso una bola de fuego quemando los cuerpos en especial los ojos del Uchiha . A la mañana siguiente vino jiraya y tsunade a las afueras de konoha para que fueran los padrinos de la niña después de unas horas tsunade se fue y jiraya llevo a hinata a kumo con el raikage.

 _Jiraya cuanto tiempo eh –_ dijo el raikage

 _Lo mismo digo-_ dijo jiraya con una sonrisa

 _Ese bebe es de kanade y madara-_ dijo el raikage

 _Si, su nombre es hinata uchiha_ –dijo el peliblanco

 _Valla así que es niña eh, pensé que tendría un varón_ \- dijo el raikage mientras se acercaba a jiraya para ver mejor a la bebe

 _No deberías de subestimarla esta niña cambiara el mundo ninja y será la más poderosa-_ dijo jiraya

 _Eso lo veremos, y espero que sea una gran ninja de kumo –_ dijo el raikage

 _Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones-_ dijo jiraya mientras le daba a la bebe- _vendré en 3 años para entrenarla, espero la cuides_

 _Quien te crees que soy_ –dijo el raikage ya tenía a hinata en sus brazos

 _Por eso mismo lo digo-_ dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo

 _Maldito jiraya-_ dijo el raikage en ese momento entro alguien

 _Hola papa-_ dijo el hijo del raikage que tiene unos 15 años (no se exactamente que edad tenga en realidad a si que si me equivoco con los años de todos les pido una disculpa )

 _Hola A –_ dijo el raikage

 _Y ese bebe de quien es-_ dijo A

 _Ella se llama hinata uchiha y va ser tu nueva hermana junto con bee y espero la cuides bien-_ dijo el raikage

 _Está bien ahora tendré que cuidar de dos bebes-_ dijo A – _puedo cargarla_

 _Claro-_ le dijo mientras se la entregaba

 _Es muy linda-_ dijo A – _como me gustaría que algún día fuera mi esposa aunque sé que es imposible por la edad_

 _Nada es imposible si te lo propones, pero si tiene que elegir ella si desea casarse contigo algún día-_ dijo el raikage mientras agarra el hombro de su hijo

 _Entonces cuando crezca intentare que se enamore de mí-_ dijo con una sonrisa

..

..

..continuara


	4. Chapter 4

La hija de Madara

 **NOTA:** antes que nada déjenme recordarles que esta historia _**NO SIGUE**_ **nada** de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden para que no anden dando lata de una vez se los digo y el que _**NO LE PARESE, NO LEEA Y AVALLA A BUSCAR ALGO DE SU AGRADADO.**_

Sin mas aquí esta el siguiente cap.

….

….

CAP 4 TRES AÑOS DESPUES

Ya había pasado tres años de lo sucedido desde entonces el tercer Hokage se estaba haciendo cargo de Naruto, mientras que el 4 Raikage se hacía cargo de Hinata, aunque ella ya vivía sola en la casa que Madara compro para ella. Hinata ni Naruto sabían quién eran sus padres o de que ellos eran primos solo que en Konoha maltrataban a Naruto por el Kyubi y en Kumo nadie se acercaba a Hinata a excepción de Killer Bee, Darui, Shi, Nii yuguito, A y el Raikage, pero aun así los demás de la aldea también la maltrataban a ella y Bee una ella por ser una Uchiha y tener el de 13 colas nomas que los aldeanos solo sabían que tenía un Bijuu mas no sabían cual. a excepción de Bee ellos si sabían que él tenía el Hachibi el de ocho colas, pero aun así no les importaba ya que eran muy buenos amigo y yuguito era su maestra de ellos y también A les enseñaban Jutsus entre otras cosas.

En el parque de Kumo se veían 3 niños y una niña jugando, uno niño de 4 años algo alto no mucho tiene la piel medio morena no tanto el pelo algo rubio y usaba lentes y le gusta a ser rimas tontas su nombre era Killer Bee, a su lado esta otros niño de 4 años con piel muy morena y pelo rubio casi blanco era algo alto no tanto su nombre Darui, a su otro lado está el hermano menor de su Sensei él tiene 8 años es mayor que ellos tiene el pelo rubio y piel blanca pero no tanto es alto su nombre es shii , y al lado de Darui estaba la única niña ella tiene 3 años es la menor pero es una gran ninja ella tiene el pelo negro como la noche con uno toques azulados le llaga a la mitad de su espalda ella no es muy alta tiene los ojos de color grises oscuros como las nubes cuando quiere llover tenían un toque de violeta que la hacían muy diferente a los demás Uchiha.

 _Hinata-chan cuál es tu sueño-_ dijo el niño más morenito

 _Ser una gran ninja y algún día ser un Kage si se puede y el tuyo Darui-_ dijo la peli azul

 _Ser un guardián del Raikage y que ustedes lleguen hacer mis compañeros y que algún día tú seas mi esposa Hinata-chan-_ dijo Darui muy sonriente para decir lo último sonrojado

 _Eres muy lindo Darui_ \- dijo la Uchiha al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla que provoco que se sonrojara al extremo

 _Bad déjalo mira que ya lo hiciste sonrojar_ dijo Bee tratando de hacer una rima pero no le salió.

 _Mejor cállate Bee y deja de a ser estúpidas rimas que ni siquiera lo son_ \- dijo el más mayor del grupo

..

..

En Konoha está el 3hokage en su oficina mirando la ventana para ver a Konoha esa aldea que estaba tranquila y era muy relajante para él ya que él ya era un hombre mayor y ya estaba cansado de tanta guerra, sangre derramada etc. Solo por el poder.

 _Creí no ibas a venir_ -dijo el tercero aun mirando hacia la ventana

 _Tú me llamaste para el entrenamiento de la Uchiha-_ dijo el peliblanco

 _Toma_ \- dijo Sarutobi dándole un pergamino con pergaminos

 _Para que me das esto_ \- dijo el peliblanco

 _Veras Madara antes de morir me dio esto me pidió que cuando la entrenes le enseñes todo lo que tiene ese pergamino para después tú le enseñes Jutsus que tu sepas_ \- dijo Sarutobi sorprendiendo un poco a Jiraiya

 _Que enseñarle todo esto me tomara 4 años sin mencionar Jutsus que yo sé_ \- dijo el peliblanco

 _Si te preocupas por tus investigaciones de los libros y de la organización puedes llevarla contigo_ \- dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa

 _Que? está loco_ \- dijo el peliblanco- _además no creo que el Raikage la quiera dejar salir_

 _Por eso no te preocupes que ya le avisé y dio su permiso con la condición que después de entrenarla ella regrese_ \- dijo el tercero mientras fumaba de su pipa

' _O' no puedo creer que me hagas esto porque no le dices a Tsunade que la entrene_ -dijo el peliblanco

 _Porque Madara, Kanade me lo pidieron además ella no se encuentra aquí_ \- dijo el tercero- _te ara bien pasar tiempo con tu ahijada_

" _nunca debí aceptar ser su padrino" bien ya me voy_ -dijo el peliblanco que ya estaba listo para salir cuando entro un señor a la oficina

 _Hokage-sama me debe dinero Naruto se comió 15 tazones de ramen no los pago dijo que usted lo haria_ -dijo el hombre con un tono poco enojado

 _QUEE_ \- grito el Hokage- _maldito mocoso me las pagara_ -dijo mientras le pagaba al señor y se iba

 _Solo espero que ella no sea igual a su primo_ -dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

º°°

..

Pasaron varias horas desde que Jiraiya se fue de Konoha y se dirigió a Kumo.

Se encontraba el Raikage con su hijo A que ya tenía casi 18 años, ellos estaban ablando cuando apareció un hombre de pelo blanco algo mayor mejor conocido como Jiraiya el Sanín,

 _A, ve busca a Hinata y ayúdale a empacar ropa y la traes con la maleta a mi oficina de inmediato_ \- dijo el Raikage

 _Está bien padre_ \- dijo A antes de salir de la oficina para dirigirse donde estaba Hinata

 _No creí que llegaras tan rápido con razón tienes el título de Sanín-_ dijo el Raikage

 _Bueno digamos que Salí antes porque no quería ayudar a pagar unas cosas del Hokage con respecto a un mocoso_ -dijo el Sanín

 _Y como es el mocoso de Minato_ \- dijo el Raikage

 _Es un dolor en el trasero, siempre hiperactivo, escandaloso y se traga todo lo que le des más si es ramen entre otras cosas_ \- dijo el Sanín- _y como es ella solo espero que no sea también un dolor de trasero_

 _Tienes suerte que no te valla se un dolor en el culo-_ dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa burlona- _ella es amable, cariñosa y alegre, pero es mortal ya que es un prodigio tan solo hace una semana activo el Sharingan sin mencionar que es buena en defenderse ya que ha estado entrenado conmigo, A y yuguito_

 _Valla no esperaba menos de un Uchiha ni mucho menos si es hija de Madara y Kanade_ \- dijo el peliblanco mientras lo recordaba

Pasaron unos 40 minutos esperando a que los dos llegaran ya estaban desesperados sin mencionar que el Raikage ya estaba a punto de destrozar su escrito, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta se habría y se veían dos chicos una niña de 3 años con el hijo del Raikage.

 _Perdón por la tardanza padre es que Hina se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando le dije que se iba de viaje-_ dijo el hijo del Raikage

 _Raikage-sama me mandó llamar_ \- dijo la niña con su voz tierna, Jiraiya a escuchar su voz y ver su apariencia se sonrojo porque para ser una niña era muy linda y tierna

 _Maldito Jiraiya ni se te ocurra pensar o hacerle algo pervertido_ -dijo el Raikage al ver como el Sanín se sonrojaba

 _Que yo no estaba pensando nada raro y además tampoco le voy hacer nada_ – dijo el Sanín defendiéndose

 _Si como digas viejo pervertido_ -dijo el Raikage

 _Bueno, Hinata te mande a llamar porque te iras a entrenar con este hombre por años y cuando regreses estarás integrada en el equipo 6 que estará conformado por ti, Darui y Killer Bee_ –dijo el Raikage mirando a su hija adoptiva

 _Está bien_ –dijo Hinata mientras se escondía entres las piernas de A

 _Hola Hinata mi nombre es_ Jiraiya –dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ella y le estiraba su mano que tenía una barra de chocolate

 _Que es eso_ -dijo Hinata apuntando a la barra de chocolate

 _Es una barra de chocolate la quieres_ –dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole-vamos tómala

 _Gracias ero-senin_ –dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna mientras agarraba el chocolate

 _Que como que eron-sennin_ \- dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

 _Jajaja asta ella ya se dio cuenta de que eres un pervertido_ -dijo el Raikage

 _Cállate, bueno Hinata ya es hora de irnos_ \- dijo el peliblanco

 _Está bien_ -dijo la peli azul

 _Hinata cuídate de ese pervertido_ \- dijo el Raikage

 _Hai_ \- dijo la peli azul mientras se aventaba abrazar al Raikage _\- usted también cuídese_

 _Claro, y cuando vuelvas vas a tener una batalla conmigo para ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto-_ dijo el Raikage sonriéndole

 _Ja ya verás que cuando vuelva te va patear ese viejo trasero_ -dijo el peliblanco

 _No si antes patea el tuyo_ -dijo el Raikage

 _Bueno ya vámonos_ -dijo el peliblanco

 _Hai, adiós Raikage-sama, A-nissan_ \- dijo la peli azul antes de desaparecer junto a Jiraiya en una nube de humo

 _Crees que se vuelva más fuerte que tu o yo padre_ \- dijo A

 _Pienso que sí, ella no necesita pasar por un dolor para despertar el Mangekyo y por lo que se también despertará el Rinnegan y cuando eso llegue será muy poderosa y eso sin contar el Bijuu_ \- dijo el Raikage mientras miraba hacia la ventana

 _Ya veo, supongo que algún día llegara a ser Raikage_ \- dijo A

 _Si yo también lo creo_ -dijo el Raikage

..

..

 **Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:** antes que nada déjenme recordarles que esta historia _**NO SIGUE**_ **nada** de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden para que no anden dando lata de una vez se los digo y el que _**NO LE PARESE, NO LEEA Y AVALLA A BUSCAR ALGO DE SU AGRADADO.**_

Sin mas aquí esta el siguiente cap.

….

….

CAPITULO 5 EL COMIENZO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

Pasaron tres días desde que Jiraiya fue por Hinata a Kumo para empezar con el entrenamiento d años dependiendo cuanto avance en el entrenamiento.

 _Sensei adónde vamos_ \- dijo la pelinegra que iba caminando a un lado de su maestro

 _A ningún lugar en específico_ \- dijo el peliblanco

 _Que quiere decir con eso Sensei_ -dijo la pelinegra

 _Me refiero a que no vamos a estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo en otras palabras vamos a estar viajando constantemente_ \- dijo el peliblanco

 _Oh ya veo_ \- dijo la peli negra

 _Bien primero vamos a parar a un pueblo que esta por aquí_ – dijo el peliblanco, la niña solo asintió

Jiraiya y Hinata caminaron 30 minutos hasta que lograron ver un pueblo no muy grande pero tampoco muy chico. Cuando llegaron caminaron entre las calles del pueblo los habitantes se les quedaba viendo mucho por la forma en que vestían ya que Hinata estaba vestida con una camisa color negro de manga larga atrás tenía el logo del clan como las que usan los Uchiha, abajo tenía un pescador color azul marino, también usaba unas sandalias ninja de color negro como la camisa y en su espalda llevaba una espada de tamaño mediano que era muy rara ya que yuguito nii, se la había dado y también le enseñaba a usarla. Jiraiya llevaba su típica ropa que sale en la serie.

 _Bien vamos a un hotel a registrarnos para poder empezar con el entrenamiento_ -dijo el peliblanco

Hinata solo asistió y los dos caminaron hacia el hotel tardaron unos minutos en registrarse e ir a sus respectivos cuartos para después salir del hotel hacia un restaurant que estuviera cerca para comer el primero que vieron fue uno que vendían dangos.

 _Podemos ir a comer allí_ -dijo la peli azul mientras apuntaba el lugar

 _Quieres ir a comer dangos_ -dijo el peliblanco mirando el lugar

 _Si son mis favoritos junto con las bolas de arroz picante_ \- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa tierna

 _Está bien vamos_ -dijo el peliblanco

Los dos llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar desocupado y pidieron lo que iban a comer después de 10 minutos llego la comida

 _Creí que te gustaba el ramen-_ dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

 _Ramen que es eso nunca lo eh probado-_ dijo la peli azul antes de comer un dango

 _Enserio nunca lo has probado_ -Jiraiya solo vio que Hinata negaba con la cabeza- _"valla solo espero que cuando lo haga no valla ser tan fanática como ese mocoso "_

Los dos terminaron de comer y Jiraiya pago después se fueron a un campo que estaba a la orilla del pueblo para poder entrenar cuando llegó Jiraiya saco un pergamino que contenía un sello.

 _Hinata saca un poco de tu sangre y ponla aquí_ –dijo el peliblanco, Hinata le hiso caso a Jiraiya se cortó un dedo y le comenzó a sangrar puso su sangre en el sello y se empezó abrir el pergamino- _" sí que eres muy desconfiado_ "

 _Bueno antes de empezar, el Raikage me dijo que tus elementos son, fuego, agua y rayo_ \- dijo el peliblanco mientras leía el pergamino

 _Si y también se un poco Genjutsus, y algo de Taijutsu y yuguito Sensei me enseño manejar un poco una espada_ \- dijo la pelinegra

 _Sabes utilizar el Sharingan_ -dijo el peliblanco

 _Si un poco, desde que lo desperté eh estado practicando con el_ -dijo la peli negra

 _Bien lo primero que vamos a ser es fortalecer tus músculos-_ dijo Jiraiya mientras le colocaba unas pesas en las manos y pies

 _Para que me pone esto-_ dijo la pelinegra mientras veía las pesas

 _Esto te ayudara a estabilizar tus puntos de chacra en otras palabras te ayudara a que sepas utilizar el menor chacra posible para que no gastes más de lo necesario y puedas pelear mucho más, además de que tendrás prohibido quitártelas con el tiempo te las cambiare a otro tipo de pesas_ \- dijo el peliblanco

Hinata ya tenía las pesas que absorben chakra puestas en las manos y pies ella iba a dará un paso pero se calló ya que las pesas le están absorbiendo el chacra.

 _Si quieres moverte tendrás que aprender a estabilizar tu chacra, así que la primara parte será que quiero que camines con las pesas así que empieza_ -dijo el peliblanco

….

ººº

…

En Kumo.

Estaba dos chicos en el parque platicando tranquilamente hasta que llego un ANBU avisándoles que el Raikage les habla, después de que desaparece el ANBU los dos se dirigen a la oficina del Raikage.

 _Raikage- sama nos mandó a llamar-_ dijo el chico más morenito

 _A si es Darui_ -dijo el Raikage

 _A si y se puede saber para que_ –dijo Bee

 _Como sabrán, Hinata no se encuentra en Kumo_ -dijo el Raikage

 _Si, nos dijo que iba a viajar_ -dijo Darui

 _y donde esta_ -dijo Bee

 _Ella no regresara durante unos 5 años_ -dijo el Raikage

 _Qué y porque, se que nos dijo que iba de viaje pero pensamos que seria de dias_ -dijo Darui

 _Se fue a entrenar y cuando regrese ustedes tres serán un equipo el equipo 6 entendieron_ -dijo el Raikage

 _haii_ -dijeron los dos

 _Bien ahora quiero que los dos entrenen más para que se vuelvan más fuertes_ –dijo el Raikage

 _Haii_ -dijeron los dos

Los dos se retiraron y fueron a entrenar.

ººº

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando y Jiraiya ya iba a parar el entrenamiento para ir a comer algo y después ir al hotel a descansar cuando vio a su alumna por fin levantarse y caminando un poco.

" _increíble solo le tomo unas horas para poder estabilizarse "–_ pensó el peliblanco _\- bueno Hinata que te parece si mañana_ _continuamos ahora hay que ir a comer algo y descansar_

 _Hai-_ dijo la peli azul mientras iba caminando a paso lento a lado de Jiraiya y se encaminaron al pueblo

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel, cuando llegaron fueron al restaurante que estaba ahí mismo, comieron algo y se fueron a descansar. Al día siguiente fueron otra vez al campo de entrenamiento del día anterior cuando llegaron Jiraiya le enseño un Jutsu que estaba en el pergamino no si antes de que entrenara con las pesas para ver si ya logro estabilizarse mas después prosiguieron con el nuevo Jutsu, al principio se le hacía muy difícil ya que tiene las pesas de chakra, pero después de toda la tarde y una parte de la mañana del dia siguiente cuando volvieron a entrar y pudo lograr el Jutsu dejando algo sorprendido a Jiraiya.

" _no esperaba menos de ella"-__ pensó el peliblanco-_ _bien Hinata quiero que trepes y bajes ese árbol 10 veces sin usar chakra en otras palabras solo con tus manos y piernas entendiste_

Hinata solo mira el árbol _-_"es muy alto"_ -_pensó, se dirigió al árbol y empezó a treparlo le costaba mucho ya que las pesas le absorbían mucho chacra, iba bien ya llevaba 3 metros cuando se resbalo y callo Jiraiya se espantó mucho a ver esa escena, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que Hinata actuó rápido y se sostuvo.

 _Maldición si no hubiera sido entrenada antes de seguro estaría muerta_ -_ dijo para sí misma

" _maldición casi me da un infarto" Hinata te dejo voy a seguir con mis investigaciones vuelvo en unas horas, quiero que sigas trepando ese árbol entendiste_ -_dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

suspiro- _si con sus ´´investigaciones¨´ como no maldito eron-senin_ -_dijo mientras seguía trepando el árbol

Siguió así durante toda la tarde hasta la entrada de la noche logro treparlo las 10 veces ya estaba muy agotada ya casi no se podía mantener en pie cuando vio tono negro y cayó al suelo, por suerte había llegado Jiraiya y la cargo y vio ese lindo rostro y sonrió.

" _bien es hora de ir a descansar "-__ dijo el peliblanco mientras cargaba a Hinata y sonreía y se dirige al hotel.

…

..

… **..continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA:** antes que nada déjenme recordarles que esta historia _**NO SIGUE**_ **nada** de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden para que no anden dando lata de una vez se los digo y el que _**NO LE PARESE, NO LEEA Y AVALLA A BUSCAR ALGO DE SU AGRADADO.**_

Sin mas aquí esta el siguiente cap.

….

….

 **Capítulo 6 el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 2**

Ya había pasado 3 años desde que Jiraiya fue a Kumo a por Hinata para entrenarla, la niña ya tenía 6 años y era una gran prodigio ya que con esa edad ya era experta en el Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Finjutsu ya hasta podía sellar un Bijuu si fuera necesario pero sobre todo era una gran maestra en el Genjutsus podría meter al enemigo que ya está dentro de la ilusión a otra doble o triple , también con solo mirarla a los ojos cuando tenía activado el Sharingan podría destrozar todo el interior tanto el cuerpo como la mente.

Hinata había cambiado ya tenía el pelo más largo le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, había crecido unos 10 o 15 centímetros, pero aun así todavía era un poco baja, su rostro no cambio mucho solo le creció un poco las pestañas, llevaba casi la misma ropa a diferencia que esta vez la camisa era de color rojo y su pantalón era color negro y sus sandalias ninja era de color rojo ya no llevaba la espada ya que la avía sellado con un Finjutsu.

 _Eron-senin Sensei a donde vamos esta vez-__ dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaban al ver el desierto

 _Vamos a Suna a que vuelvas a sellar al Bijuu de una cola que tiene el hijo del Kazekage-__ dijo en tono serio que sorprendió a Hinata

 _Que pasa Sensei_ -_dijo en tono preocupado

 _Es solo que el Kazekage sello el Bijuu dentro de su esposa cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo menor Gaara causando la muerte de su esposa cuando dio a luz y ahora el sello está mal y débil_ -_dijo un poco enojado

 _No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso son unos malditos en especial el Kazekage-__ dijo Hinata muy enojada, pero en eso se sintió muy débil y lo último que vio fue borroso y cayó al suelo.

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido nunca avía visto y escuchado tan enojada a su alumna cuando vio que de repente le salió un chacra color negro rojizo que estaba alrededor de ella, se estaba alarmando pensando que el de 13 colas se saliera de control cuando desapareció de repente el chacra y vio a su alumna tirada en el suelo inconsciente, fue Hacia ella y cuando el toco noto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

 _Maldición está ardiendo necesito encontrar una cueva_ -_ dijo mientras la cargaba y empezaba a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y poder bajarle la fiebre hasta que vio una cueva entro la dejo en el piso y empezó a ser lumbre para poder atenderla

EN LA MENTE DE HINATA

Hinata se despertó y vio que todo estaba oscuro no se podía ver nada, se levando de donde estaba acostada, intento activar el Sharingan para ver si nota algo, pero no funciono.

 _Donde estoy-__ dijo la pelinegra volteando a los lados para ver si veía algo

 **ACERCATE**

 _Que fue eso_ -_ dijo la pelinegra

De repente se prendieron unas antorchas y iluminaba lo que era un pasillo sin fin, cuando escucho una voz **SIGUE NO TE DETENGAS** , ella siguió, siguió y siguió parecía que no tenía fin, hasta que llego como un tipo de cuarto y oscuro que en las paredes tenían llamas y en el piso solo avía un pequeño camino ya que alrededor del camino había lava, hasta llegar como una especie de isla pequeña en ese mismo cuarto donde pudo notar que en esa isla hay una jaula con varios sellos.

 **VEN ASERCATE** -_ dijo la voz siniestra

Hinata dudo un poco, pero se acercó hasta llegar a la isla donde está la jaula y de donde provenía la voz, vio que algo se movía adentro.

 _Que eres_ -_pregunto la pelinegra

 **Me conocen como Jubi a pesar de que tengo 13 colas y mi nombre es Kurogane** (este nombre me gusta mucho a si que decidí llamarlo a si) -_dijo la voz, salía una sombra pudo ver una pata con escamas y unas garras filosas para luego mostrarse, para poder ver lo que era un enorme dragón musculoso con piel negra más que la noche y unas escamas color rojizas, y sus ojos eran color amarillos verdosos, y mostraba unas enormes alas que parecían rasgadas, al rededor del dragón avía muchas cadenas con sellos muy potentes.-_ **veo que no me tienes miedo**

 _Tu, eres el demonio que estas encerrado en mi_ -_ dijo la pelinegra

 **A si es, mocosa, Hump, aunque antes de nacer ya estábamos unidos** -_dijo el dragón sin mucha importancia

 _No en tiendo -__ dijo sorprendida

 **Veras, tu madre antes era mi Jinchuriki y ahora lo eres tu** -_ dijo el dragón **-_** _ **pero murieron en sellarme en ti cuando nacisteis ya que el**_ **sello en ella estaba muy débil, y yo obviamente iba a salir a destruir todo, pero me di cuenta que tú y yo tenemos una conexión, aunque no estuviera sellado dentro de ti**

En los ojos de Hinata se veían sorprendidos y llorosos estaba triste por lo que estaba escuchando del Bijuu pero luego reacciono y se limpió las lágrimas-_ _que clase de conexión tenemos_ -_dijo muy fríamente

" **hump que carácter"** -_pensó el Jubi-_ **veras mocosa, antes de que Kanade estuviera embarazada en ti yo ya** **estaba sellado en ella desde que tenía mm creo que de recién nacida y por lo tanto mi chacra y el de tu madre se fusionaron un poco durante los años, cuando quedo embarazada de ti, mi chacra y el tuyo se evolucionaron en uno solo al igual que nuestros cuerpos y almas por lo tanto si yo muero tú también morirás al igual que si tu mueres yo también moriré, de todas formas esto también pasaría aunque yo no estuviera sellado en ti ya que nuestra conexión es de almas y no de sellos** -_dijo el Bijuu calmadamente

 _Ya veo y dime, es por eso que me hago fuerte es por ti-__ dijo Hinata muy seria

 **Jajaja claro que no esta es la primera vez que sacas un poco de mi chacra, por lo tanto si te has vuelto fuerte es gracias a tu propio chacra ya que si quieres el mío tendrás que ganártelo y para eso falta tiempo** _ dijo el Bijuu muy serio

 _Pues veras que a si sera -__ dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y apuntando al Bijuu

 **Entonces te estaré esperando** -_dijo el Jubi mostrando una sonrisa de miedo antes de desapareces entre las sombras de la jaula

FUERA DEL SUEÑO

Ya era de mañana cuando despertó ya que había tenido fiebre toda la noche, se levantó un poco mareada y salió de la cueva y vio a su Sensei cocinando el almuerzo ya que se levantó como a las casi al medio día

 _Veo que ya te levantaste, me tenías muy preocupado no te podía bajar la fiebre_ -_dijo el peliblanco preocupado-_ _pero me alegro que ya_ _estés bien, ven siéntate vamos a comer algo antes de seguir_ -_Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Jiraiya le daba un plato con comida y comenzaron a comer todo estaba muy silencioso, pero fue roto por Hinata.

 _Eron-senin_ -_dijo Hinata con un tono triste que hiso que Jiraiya se preocupara-_

 _que pasa Hinata -__ dijo el peliblanco

 _Usted sabe quiénes fueron mis padres o sobre el Jubi_ -_dijo la pelinegra, Jiraiya se sorprendió por la pregunta y supo que ya se comunicó con el Jubi así que decidió contarle todo

 _Si, se quiénes son también los conocí_ -_dijo el peliblanco-_ _tu padre es Madara Uchiha, el líder del clan Uchiha el antes era una persona muy fría, amargado, orgulloso y sin sentimientos lo único que le importaba era el poder hasta ataco a Konoha para apoderarse de la aldea y que el clan tuviera más poder pero fue detenido por el primer Hokage, Hashimara Senju, cuando Hashimara gano le perdonó la vida eh hicieron un pacto de paz_

La pelinegra solo se sorprendió de como era su padre, pero no dijo nada y dejo que su Sensei continuara

 _Nadie en la aldea creía que Madara iba a estar tranquilo con el supuesto pacto de paz hasta algunos pensaba que iba a atacar de nuevo, pero no fue a si, ya que Madara cambio cuando conoció a kanade Uzumaki la hermana menor de la esposa del 4 Hokage Minato Namikaze_ -_dijo el peliblanco muy seriamente-_ _cuando se conocieron y se enamoraron a los 3 meses de su relación se casaron; pasaron un mes y kanade salió embrazada de ti ellos estaban muy felices pero también preocupados por muchas razones:_

 _La primera era por el sello que tenía el Jubi y se iba a debilitar en tu nacimiento_

 _La segunda fue porque algunos del clan Uchiha no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas reglar de tu padre y él tenía miedo de que quisieran utilizarte como un arma y él no lo iba a permitir_

 _La tercera fue por los del consejo de la aldea que también deseaban más poder y se si se enteraban del Jubi y de que te lo iban a sellar en ti también te hubieran utilizado como un arma_

 _Tus padres te querían mucho_ , -_dijo el peliblanco -_ _es por eso que para que estuvieras a salvo de las manos de Konoha y los del clan tu vieron que hacerte una aldeana original de Kumo, el Raikage sabe todo, pero la aldea no sabe del Jubii solo él y su hijo_

 _Ya veo_ -_dijo la pelinegra triste-_ _conseguiré controlar al Jubi sin importar que, eron senin cuando partiremos a Suna_ -_dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Jiraiya

 _Primero acabaremos de comer y después partiremos a Suna_ -_dijo el peliblanco también con una sonrisa

Cuando acabaron de comer prendieron marcha hacia Suna, pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron ya los estaba esperando un ANBU y los llevaron con el Kazekage:

 _Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, como les fue en el camino-__ dijo el pelirrojo que era el Kazekage

 _Igual nada interesante_ -_dijo el peliblanco

 _Tú serás el que ara el sello_ -_dijo el Kazekage

 _No, será ella_ -_dijo el peliblanco mostrando a la pelinegra-_ _su nombre es Hinata Uchiha Uzumaki_

 _Hola Kazekage-sama_ -_dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia

 _Supongo que está bien como sea vamos a que agás el sello_ -_dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación seguidos por Jiraiya y Hinata, a ella solo le salió una venita de enojo en su frente por el comentario del Kazekage, tenía unas ganas tremendas de matarlo.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba el hijo del Kazekage, cuando llegaron vieron al niño de su misma edad sentado en el suelo triste, entonces Hinata se le acercó para la sorpresa de todos

 _Hola_ -_dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa ocasionando que el niño se sonrojara-_ _mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha y tu cómo te llamas_

 _G-Gaara_ -_dijo el pelirrojo-_ _eres muy linda_

 _Jeje gracias_ -_dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano-_ _quisieras ser mi amigo_

Gaara solo se quedó en shock ya que era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ser su amigo-_ _no me tienes miedo_

 _Porque debería tenerte miedo-__ dijo la pelinegra

 _Tengo un monstro dentro de mí_ -_dijo Gaara triste-_ _por eso todos me odian_

 _Mmm ps son unos idiotas por no ver más allá de lo que sus ojos ven-__ dijo la pelinegra-_ _además no me importa que tengas un monstro_ _para mi tu eres y seguirás siendo Gaara_ -_ le sonría tierna mente haciendo que Gaara abriera sus ojos y comenzara a llorar Hinata se le acercó y lo abrazo _-_Kazekage-sama podría ir a dar una vuelta con Gaara a la aldea_ -

 _Está bien, los quiero de vuelta en un par de horas-__ dijo antes de salir de la habitación

 _Entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta que te parece_ -_dijo sonriente

 _Claro Hina-chan_ -_dijo Gaara sonriente

 _Déjeme los acompaño_ -_dijo el peliblanco, y vio que Hinata asentía

Los tres salieron de la mansión del Kazekage, y estuvieron caminando hasta que Gaara se detuvo a fuera de una tienda donde tenía unos osos de peluches y otros juguetes.

 _Quieres uno_ -_dijo la pelinegra tiernamente

 _No tengo dinero_ -_dijo el pelirrojo triste

 _No importa vamos_ -_dijo la pelinegra agarrándole la mano mientras entraban a la tienda

Entraron y Hinata compro el oso que le gusto Gaara y se lo dio tenía sus nombres grabados, ella también se compro uno pero de color rojo donde también tenia grabados sus nombres.

 _Gracias por comprármelo, nadie me avía regalado nada_ -_dijo Gaara un poco triste pero a la vez feliz

 _No hay de que, ahora somos amigos y tenemos que cuidar bien nuestros osos_ -_dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Pasaron un par de horas y regresaron a la mansión del Kazekage, donde Gaara ya estaba acostado como en una especie de altar donde Hinata estaba preparando todo para reforzar el sello.

 _Estas listo Gaara_ -_dijo Hinata, mientras veía que Gaara asentía con la cabeza

Hinata comenzó hacer algunos sellos que solo lo pueden hacer los del clan Uzumaki y después de 10 minutos mas termino de sellar a Shukaku dentro de un sello que tardaría años en volverse a debilitar si es que algo no causaba que se debilitara antes.

 _Listo ya acabe, solo hay que dejarlo descansar un poco-__ dijo la pelinegra mientras veía al pelirrojo que estaba dormido

 _Entiendo, llévenlo a su habitación_ -_dijo el Kazekage a los ANBU que estaban allí

 _Deben de estar cansados y mas tu es mejor que vallan a descansar_ -_dijo el Kazekage antes de salir.

…

…

…. **continuara**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA:** antes que nada déjenme recordarles que esta historia _**NO SIGUE**_ **nada** de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden para que no anden dando lata de una vez se los digo y el que _**NO LE PARESE, NO LEEA Y VAYA A BUSCAR ALGO DE SU AGRADADO.**_

Sin mas aquí esta el siguiente cap.

….

….

 **Cap 7 el comienzo del entrenamiento parte 3**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron a Suna a reforzar el sello del hijo del Kazekage y de que Hinata y Gaara se hicieron muy buenos amigos, en ese momento se dirigían a la aldea de la lluvia donde tenían alguna pista de la organización llamada Akatsuki

-_ _eron-senin a que vamos a ir a Amegakure_ \- dijo la pelinegra

-_ _necesito encontrar mas información de Akatsuki_ -_dijo serio el peliblanco

-_ _y que no es mas fácil ir eliminándolos uno por uno antes de que se hagan mas fuerte-__ dijo le pelinegra

-_ _si, es mas fácil pero también mas peligroso ya que eso los alertaría y podrían atacar todos juntos y seria mas riesgoso para los demás en especial las personas que no son Shinobis_ -_dijo el peliblanco

 _-_ya veo_ -_dijo la pelinegra un poco pensativa

Pasaron unos dos días y llegaron a las afueras de Amegakure

-_ _Hinata, espera_ -_dijo el peliblanco deteniéndola

-_ _que pasa eron-senin-__ dijo la pelinegra

-_ _recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención y para eso es nada de peleas al menos que estemos en riesgo entiendes_ -_dijo el peliblanco, Hinata solo asentía

siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a Amegakure y comenzaron con su investigación

 _-_Hinata tu ve del otro lado, nos encontraremos aquí en una hora de acuerdo_ -_dijo Jiraiya y vio que ella asentía-_ _ten cuidado_ -_dijo antes de desaparecer

Hinata se fue hacia donde le dijo Jiraiya, estuvo paseándose como una civil para ver si encontraba algo, estuvo a si por casi una hora ya se iba a ir para encontrarse con Jiraiya cuando ve a un niño como de su edad llevaba unos pantalones color negro, con una camisa manga larga color azul y unos lentes (parecidos a los de óbito y Naruto cuando recién empieza la serie, pero estos son un poco más chicos de color negro y del cristal son color rojos ) su cabello era color rojo marrón, ojos verdes subido, y estaba llorando y lleno de sangre con cortaduras y la ropa rasgada, estaba dudando si acercarse o no, y decidió acercase

-_ _hola estas bien-__ dijo la pelinegra mientras tocaba al niño en el hombro, el levanta su cabeza y ve sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-_ _tu también me vas a lastimar-__ dijo el niño

 _-_no, porque te lastimaría_ -_dijo la pelinegra

-_ _no lo se-__ dijo el niño

 _-_no te molesta que me siente a tu lado_ -_dijo la pelinegra y vio que el niño negaba con la cabeza-_ _que te paso, bueno si quieres_ _decirme no te obligare-__ dijo mientras sonreía, el niño la vio y se sonrojo

-_ _estaba con mis padres jugando cuando unos hombres se nos acercaron_ -_dijo el niño mientras le salían mas lagrimas-_ _y. . y mataron a mis padres luego me golpearon y se fueron_

Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo, el niño abrió los ojos como platos y le correspondió el abrazo y lloro hasta no poder

-_ _estoy solo snfic.. .sfic._ dijo llorando

-_ _tranquilo ya no estás solo_ -_dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa

-_ _p-pero mis padres_ -_dijo el niño

-_ _ahora_ _me tienes a mi, dime te gustaría venir conmigo y mi Sensei, ahorita estoy de entrenamiento por un tiempo después regresare a Kumo de allí soy_ -_dijo Hinata

-_ _enserio-__ dijo el niño feliz

 _-_claro, vamos a por cierto me llamo Hinata Uchiha -__ dijo Hinata

 _-_yo soy kenji Tamura-__ dijo con una gran sonrisa-_ _toma-__ le estiro sus manos donde tenia sus lentes para dárselos

 _-_eh-__ dijo confundida

-_ _estos lentes me los dio mi papa, pero yo quiero dártelos_ -_dijo kenji

-_ _seguro-__ dijo Hinata mientras los agarraba

-_ _si_ -_kenji sonriendo

- __gracias_ -_dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía los lentes en su frente-_ _vamos-__ le ofreció su mano

 _-_hai-__ dijo kenji aceptando su mano

Hinata y kenji, se fueron a encontrar a Jiraiya pero en el camino se toparon con un tipo de forma de pez con una espada enorme y vestía de una forma extraña intentaron pasar pero el tipo se los impedía

ºº

En otro lugar cercas de allí

Estaba Jiraiya ya en el lugar acordado ya llevaba 15 minutos esperando a su discípula, pero ningún carajo se mostraba, ya se estaba hartando de esperar ya que le gustaba hacerlo enojar o se elevaba con cualquier cosa si a si era ella, puede que sea una Uchiha pero se comportaba como una Uzumaki y cuando se ponía seria era Uchiha pero cuando no, no había nadie quien la aguantara

-_ _maldición, donde esta esa mocosa_ -_dijo Jiraiya exasperado

ºº

….

Con Hinata

-_ _adonde creen que van_ -_dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante el hombre azul

 _-_"maldición ese tipo es un asesino lo puedo ver en sus ojos, y además es un Akatsuki"__ pensó Hinata-_ _solo vamos de pasada_ -_fingió amabilidad

-_ _jo de pasada, mejor que les parece si jugamos un poco_ -_dijo el hombre pez mientras ponía su mano atrás en su espada

-_ _no gracias, me están esp.-__ no alcanzo a decir, ya que el hombre pez saco su espada y se lanzó contra ellos, Hinata alcanzo a sacar un Kunai y se protegió con el-_ _kenji vete, ve hacia el este, allí encontraras a un hombre con pelo blanco y alto cuéntale todo—_ dijo la pelinegra mientras detenía el ataque del hombre pez

-_ _p-pero y t-tu-__ dijo kenji nervioso y preocupado

-_ _yo estaré bien solo ve_ -_dijo Hinata, kenji asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia donde le dijo Hinata

-_ _crees que estarás bien_ -_dijo sonriendo malvadamente el hombre pez

 _-_por supuesto_ -_dijo Hinata mientras cerraba lo ojos y los volvía abrir volviéndose color rojos con tres aspas , cuando antes eran grises violeta, empujo a su enemigo para darse espacio

-_ _valla, valla, a si que tienes el Sharingan debes de ser una Uchiha-__ dijo el hombre pez

-_ _si lo sabes para que preguntas hombre pez_ -_dijo Hinata

-_ _hombre pez, ahora si estas muerta mocosa_ -_dijo el hombre pez enojado

 _-_"llega pronto eron-senin"-__ pensó Hinata

El hombre pez se abalanzo sobre ella, Hinata solo se defendía de sus ataques eran muy veloces y su gran problema era esa maldita espada que traía era imposible traspasarla, se volvieron separar y el hombre pez hizo un Jutsu de agua que se transformó en un tiburón, Hinata hizo un movimiento de manos para crear una gran bola de fuego, que causo algo de vapor impidiendo que lo viera

" _maldición no puedo ver nada_ "-_pensó desesperada mientras miraba a todos lados

-_ _jajaja que lastima que no me puedas ver_ -_dijo divertido el hombre pez-_ _es hora de tu muerte mocosa, y para que sepas quien te mato te daré mi nombre, es Kisame_

Kisame al terminar de decir eso , hizo un Jutsu de agua que era una ola gigante pero rápidamente se transformó en dagas filosas que iban a toda velocidad hacia Hinata, cuando estaba cercas de ella, los esquivo todas las dagas lo más rápido que pudo, y eso dejo impresionado a Kisame, Hinata callo de rodillas al suelo jadeando y aun con el Sharingan activado

ºº

…

En otro lugar cercas de allí

-_ _se esta tardando mucho_ -_dijo preocupado el peliblanco

-_ _oiga, oiga_ -_dijo un niño que venía corriendo desesperado, Jiraiya lo vio y se le hizo raro ver a un niño paseando solo tan tarde y además de que le estaba ablando

 _-_hola, niño que te pasa_ -_dijo el peliblanco

-_ _usted, usted conoce a una chica llamada Hinata_ -_dijo el niño con cara triste y preocupado, eso si que alarmo a Jiraiya

-_ _si, tu quien eres-__ dijo Jiraiya

 _-Me llama kenji, ella me ayudo, veníamos los dos caminando cuando un tipo de apariencia de un pez y que vestía con una túnica negra con unas nubes, nos bloqueó el camino y nos atacó_ -_dijo kenji casi llorando

 _-_"Akatsuki" donde esta ella_ -_dijo Jiraiya desesperado

-_ _ella se quedó deteniendo al tipo y me dijo que le avisara_ -_dijo kenji

-_ _entonces vamos-__ dijo Jiraiya agarrando a kenji y desapareciendo en una nube de humo

ººº

…

Con Kisame y Hinata

-_ _debo de admitir que me has impresionado_ -_dijo Kisame parado enfrente de ella con su espada agarrada con una mano mientras la tenia recargada en uno de sus hombros-_ _pero lamentablemente tendré que matarte_ -_dijo sonriente mientras bajaba su espada lista para atacar

-_ _no estoy tan segura_ -_ cuando de termino de hablar cerro sus ojos-_ _técnica secreta: mundo del infierno negro_ (esta la invente yo espero no serla tan del asco) -_ cuando abrió sus ojos y giraba con rapidez las aspas asta transformase en una estrella al revés de 6 puntos (como el signo que usan para llamar demonios y esas cosas) con un triángulo pequeño en el centro conectándose con las puntas de las estrellas y el punto del medio de ojo se volvía amarrillo

Kisame no pudo esquivar ese ataque, ya que quedo congelado a su lugar, y no se podía mover, vio sin querer los ojos de Hinata y vio que las aspas se movían con rapidez, lo último que recordó fue los ojos de la niña sangrando, antes de entrar al infierno sentía mucho calor y unas creaturas se le acercaron y lo atacaron se trató de defenderse pero no funcionaba todo su chacra lo absorbían y estaba encadenado, las criaturas lo empezaron atacar en todo su cuerpo lo hacían sufrir, sabía que estaba en una ilusión pero también sentía que su verdadero cuerpo sufría , estuvo a si por un minuto, cuando salió de la ilusión vio todos borroso y cayó al suelo inconsciente y con muchas heridas y casi sin chacra

Hinata mantenía contrabajo el Genjutsu ya que le dolían sus ojos, estuvo a si por un minuto ya que ese era el tiempo en que podía mantenerlo y vio que el cuerpo de Kisame le salían heridas graves y sin chacra, decidió desactivar el Genjutsus, vio el cuerpo caer, su Sharingan se desactivo y callo de rodillas jadeando, vio que sus Sensei llego

-_ _Hinata no me digas que lo utilizaste-__ dijo Jiraiya preocupado y enojado a la vez, kenji veía asombrado ha Hinata si que era muy fuerte

-_ _l-lo sient_ -_no alcanzo a decir ya que se desmayó, pero antes de su cuerpo cayera al suelo Jiraiya la detuvo

-_ _que imprudente eres-__ dijo Jiraiya mientras cargaba a su alumna con una pequeña sonrisa ya que estaba orgulloso de ella

…..

…..

….

Tres días después

Los rayos del sol entraban agresivamente por las cortinas de la ventana le pegaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio borroso pero poco a poco su visión volvía a la normalidad, se enderezo y pudo notar que abajo de su camisa tenia vendado su abdomen y su mano derecha, se levantó de la cama, vio entrar a la habitación un hombre de cabello blanco largo y otro mas mayor que el primero con una pipa en su boca, el primero supo que era su maestro pero el segundo no recuerda haberlo visto

-_ _no deberías de haberte levantado pequeña-__ dijo el hombre con la pipa

-_ _mocosa me asustaste no vuelvas a usar ese Genjutsus con el Mangekyo_ -_le dijo Jiraiya dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-_ _tetete porque me golpeas eron.-senin_ -_dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba la cabeza y luego volvió su vista hacia el hombre con la pipa-_ _quien eres tu-__ le dijo viéndolo fijamente

-_ _"se parece un poco en Naruto" mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage_ -_dijo mientras fumaba de su pipa, Hinata solo parpadeo confundida que no se supone que estaban en Amegakure-_ _veo que estas confundida, veras hace tres días llegaron a Konoha, venias herida y te atendieron, y trajeron a un ninja renegado_

-_ _al hombre tiburón_ -_pregunto aun confundida

- __si_ -_dijo Jiraiya

-_ _me dijo Jiraiya que tu lo derrotaste eso es verdad-__ dijo Sarutobi

-_ _si eso creo_ -_dijo Hinata, pero unos segundos después recordó al niño que había encontrado-_ _eron.-senin donde esta kenji_

-_ _el niño que me aviso, bueno el esta afuera de la-__ no pudo terminar ya que Hinata lo aviento a un lado asiendo que cayera al piso y ella saliera de la habitación-_ _habitación_ -_dijo cuando estaba en el piso con el ceño fruñido

-_ _jajajaja si que se parece un poco a Naruto no lo crees Jiraiya-__ dijo Sarutobi riéndose por lo sucedido

-_ _esa mocosa_ -_dijo Jiraiya ya parado mientras se sacudía _-_"pero es divertido estar con ella"_

-_ _vamos_ -_dijo Sarutobi mientras salía de la habitación, Jiraiya lo siguió

Cuando salieron vieron a Hinata hablando feliz con el niño, y el le sonreía y también estaba feliz hablando con ella no lo habían visto sonreír desde que llegaron y trajeron a Hinata herida, los dos pensaron que le agarro cariño a Hinata

-_ _oyes eron-senin-__ dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su Sensei

-_ _que pasa_ -_dijo Jiraiya viéndola

-_ _bueno, mmm te quería pedir que si kenji podría venir con nosotros-__ dijo Hinata

Sarutobi y Jiraiya quedaron sorprendidos por lo que le estaba pidiendo

-_ _que dices eron-senin, el no tiene familia esta solo, y yo no lo quiero abandonar ya que es mi amigo_ -_dijo Hinata suplicándole

-_ _pero es un desconocido y no sabemos si es un enemigo_ -_dijo Jiraiya serio

-_ _yo se que no lo es, yo confió en el-__ dijo Hinata también seria, Jiraiya nunca había visto a si a su alumna, Sarutobi veía increíble la escena, volteo a ver al niño y veía que en su mirada era de asombro y felicidad y pudo notar que ese chico no era mala persona y que Hinata tenia razón

-_ _Jiraiya, Hinata dice la verdad_ -_dijo Sarutobi seriamente

Jiraiya suspiro derrotado-_ _esta bien, puede venir con nosotros_ -_dijo ya resignado

-_ _gracias eron-senin_ -_dijo Hinata saltando de la felicidad-_ _y a usted también anciano_

-_ _Hinata, si quieres ve a dar una vuelta con kenji, nos vamos a quedar por unos días en Konoha_ -_dijo Jiraiya

-_ _de acuerdo eron-senin, vamos kenji-__ dijo Hinata ofreciéndole la mano y sonriendo

 _-_h-hai-__ dijo kenji tímidamente pero feliz, le garro la mano y se fueron, Sarutobi y Jiraiya solo sonrieron

. - - . - - . - - . - - . - - . - . - . - . - - . - - . -

En el bosque estaban dos niños de 7 años, uno pelinegro con ojos de color negro y piel blanca, a su lado estaba un rubio de ojos azules y piel algo bronceada, los dos estaban viendo quien era mejor

-_ _Mira teme yo soy mejor que tu dattebayo_ -_dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-_ _claro que no dobe_ -_dijo el pelinegro

-_ _claro que si_ -_dijo el rubio

-_ _claro que no, además yo soy el mejor de la academia_ -_dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro

-_ _eso es porque yo te estoy dejando_ -_dijo el rubio

-_ _si como no_ -_dijo el pelinegro

De repente los dos escuchan unos ruidos cercas de allí y deciden investigar, cuando llegaron vieron a una niña con el pelo negro azulado y ojos color negro-violeta, y a un niño pelirrojo oscuro con ojos color verde, estaban jugando

-_ _teme esa niña se parece a los de tu clan_ -_dijo Naruto que estaba escondido en los arbustos con Sasuke

- __hump_ -_dijo Sasuke, pero en verdad estaba sorprendido por el parecido

-_ _teme, mira_ -_dijo Naruto señalando la espalda de la niña y allí pudo ver el símbolo de su clan

-_ _no puede ser_ -_dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-_ _voy a ir a saludarlos_ -_dijo Naruto saliendo de su escondite, Sasuke lo siguió y llegaron a los dos niños

-_ _hola dattebayo_ -_dijo el rubio sonriente

los otros voltearon y se quedaron viéndose unos al otro por un rato hasta que la niña rompió el silencio

-_hola-_dijo la pelinegra

-_hola-_dijo el pelirrojo

-_ _oyes tu_ -_dijo el pelinegro señalando a Hinata-_ _porque tienes el símbolo de mi clan_

-_ _de tu clan_ -_pregunto confundida

 _-_si de mi clan, quien te crees para usarlo, tunca te había visto en el clan_ -_dijo Sasuke molesto

-_ _oyes quien te crees para hablarme a si, y este símbolo es del clan que pertenezco-__ dijo la pelinegra molesta

 _-_si como no, por si no sabes soy Sasuke Uchiha hijo del líder del clan y tu no perteneces ha el niña-__ dijo Sasuke mas enojado

-_ _me importa un comino si eres el hijo del líder o el rey del mundo-__ dijo la pelinegra más molesta-_ _y mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha_ _Uzumaki, teme_ -_Naruto quedo en shock había escuchado bien ella era una Uchiha y una Uzumaki

-_ _si eres una Uchiha porque nunca te había visto en la aldea y ni mucho menos en el clan-__ dijo Sasuke

-_ _yo no soy de aquí, soy de Kumo_ -_dijo Hinata más tranquila-_ _como sea, el es kenji Tamura mi nuevo hermano adoptivo_

-_ _hola mucho gusto_ -_dijo kenji sonriendo

-_ _hump_ -_fue todo lo que dijo

-_ _espera, dijiste que tu eres una Uzumaki-__ dijo Naruto saliendo del shock, Hinata lo miro atentamente

-_ _si porque, tu como te llamas_ -_dijo Hinata viéndolo

-_ _soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu te apellidas igual a mi, y me dijeron que mi clan avía desaparecido_ -_dijo Naruto, Hinata lo miro sorprendida

 _-_no puede ser ami también me dijeron eso_ -_dijo Hinata

-_ _oyes dobe crees que sean primos parientes o algo a si-__ dijo Sasuke

-_ _no lo se pero lo averiguare, vamos Hina_ -_dijo Naruto agarrándole la mano y empezando a correr hacia la oficina del Hokage

-_ _hump, vamos-__ dijo Sasuke a Kenji mientras camina tras de ellos, Kenji lo siguió

Naruto estuvo arrastrando a Hinata por toda Konoha, los aldeanos los miraron sorprendidos y algunos empezaron a insultar al rubio, Hinata pudo escuchar todo y se hundió en sus pensamientos, pero salió cuando vio que ya estaban dentro de la oficina del Hokage y que Sasuke y Kenji esta atrás de ellos

-_ _Naruto que haces aquí_ -_dijo Sarutobi, pero el ya sospechaba porque todos ellos estaban allí

 _-_viejo, dígame porque ella se apellida Uzumaki, que yo no era el único sobreviviente dattebayo_ -_dijo Naruto enojado

-_ _es verdad anciano a mi también me dijeron lo mismo, al igual que me dijeron que yo era la única Uchiha-__ dijo Hinata algo molesta

Sarutobi solo suspiro esperaba que no se topara con ninguno del clan Uchiha ni mucho menos con el gritón de Naruto

-_ _verán ustedes dos son primos por parte de su madre_ -_dijo Sarutobi refiriéndose a Naruto y Hinata-_ _ellos dos eran hermanas, la madre de Hinata era la menor y la tuya Naruto era la mayor_

-_ _QUEEEEEEE_ -_gritaron los dos

-_ _porque nunca nos dijeron nada_ -_dijeron los dos

-_ _no creíamos conveniente_ -_dijo Sarutob _i_

 _-_porque ella es una Uchiha y porque vive en otra aldea-_ _dijo Sasuke

-_ _ella es hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki-__ dijo Sarutobi-_ _su padre era Madara Uchiha, tu sabes quién era_ -_le pregunto a Sasuke, Hinata solo miraba y escuchaba callada

-_ _si el era, el líder del clan pero ase 6 años murió y como no tenía hijos mi padre se hizo cargo_ -_dijo Sasuke

-_ _a si es, pero se equivocaron, Madara si tuvo una hija y es ella_ -_dijo Sarutobi refiriéndose a Hinata, Sasuke solo lo miro sorprendido-_ _por lo tanto la verdadera líder es ella y no tu padre, pero como todavía es muy joven, tu padre seguirá a cargo y cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad tomara el cargo del líder si ella lo desea_ -_Sasuke y Hinata abrieron los ojos como platos

-_ _que eso no es posible, yo no soy de Konoha, soy de Kumo-__ dijo Hinata algo confundida

-_ _en realidad perteneces a dos aldeas a Konoha y a Kumo-__ dijo Sarutobi-_ _bien si eso es todo se pueden ir_

 _-_en realidad quiero preguntarle algo en privado, pero quiero que Naruto escuche_ -_dijo Hinata

 _-_esta bien, ustedes salgan ah ni se les ocurra decir nada y tu Sasuke no digas nada a los de tu clan ni mucho menos a tu padre entendido_ -_dijo Sarutobi muy serio, Sasuke solo asintió y salió junto Kenji

 _-_y bien que quieres preguntar_ -_dijo Sarutobi

-_ _Naruto es el portador? -__ dijo Hinata, Naruto solo la miraba sin entender, Sarutobi se sorprendió por la pregunta nunca imagino que lo descubriera

-_ _portador, de que está hablando viejo_ -_dijo Naruto confundido

-_ _como lo supiste_ -_dijo Sarutobi serio

-_ _bueno no fue difícil, el es un Uzumaki al igual que a mi, y por lo tanto los dos somos Jinchurik_ i-_dijo Hinata

-_ _j-Jinchuriki, a que se esta refiriendo viejo-__ dijo Naruto enojado y sorprendido

-_ _tranquilízate Naruto, lo que ella quiere decir es que ustedes dos tienes sellado dentro a demonios_ -_dijo Sarutobi

 _-_q-que ha dicho_ -_dijo Naruto atónito

-_ _que eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y Hinata lo es del Jubi-__ dijo Sarutobi

-_ _es por eso que todos en la aldea me odian_ -_dijo Naruto algo molesto y triste

 _-_a mi también me odian en Kumo, nadie se acerca a excepción de tres chicos y el Raikage_ -_dijo Hinata también algo triste-_ _pero sabes yo los ignoro y no dejo que nada de eso me afecte_ -_dijo Hinata volteando a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa sincera

- __enserio_ -_dijo Naruto calmado

- __si_ -_dijo Hinata de repente se escuchó un gruñido de estómago que provenía de Hinata-_ _jejeje no eh comido nada desde hace tres días-__ dijo algo avergonzada

-_ _te gustaría, venir conmigo a comer ramen dattebayo_ -_dijo Naruto

-_ _mm no se que rayos sea ramen pero si es comida de acuerdo-__ dijo Hinata asintiendo un par de veces

 _-_QUE no sabes que es el ramen dattebayo_ -_dijo Naruto sorprendido Hinata negó-_ _entonces vamos a que lo pruebes y veras que cuando lo hagas no dejaras de comerlo-__ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-_ _Entonces vamos-__ dijo Hinata y le agarro la mano a Naruto este se sonrojo y los dos se dirigieron a la salida-_ _adiós anciano_ -_dijo antes de salir

A Sarutobi solo le salió una venita si que esa mocosa se parecía mucho al latoso de Naruto con razón eran primos

Ya que salieron de la oficina del Hokage los cuatros ya que también iban Kenji y Sasuke, se dirigieron a Ichiraku ramen

-_ _Oh Naruto veo que trajiste amigos eh_ -_dijo el dueño del restauran

-_ _A si es mira te quiero presentar a mi prima dattebayo_ -_dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Hinata

-_ _Oh tu prima eh pensé que no tenías familia_ -_dijo Teuchi

-_ _Padre_ -_dijo Ayame la hija de Teuchi en forma de regaño

-_ _No te preocupes ayame-neechan, lo que pasa es que ella no es de aquí, y que además nos acabamos de enterar_ -_dijo Naruto

-_ _Ya veo, pequeña dime cómo te llamas_ -_dijo Teuchi

-_ _Eh.. . ah este Hinata Uchiha_ -_dijo Hinata

-_ _mocoso no que es tu prima si se apellida Uchiha y que además no la aviamos visto en la aldea_ -_dijo Teuchi en forma de regaño a Naruto

-_ _lo que pasa es que mi madre es Uzumaki, y que además no soy de aquí-__ dijo Hinata defendiendo a Naruto

-_ _enserio_ -_dijo Teuchi, Naruto solo asintió, luego miro al un niño pelirrojo que esta a lado de Sasuke-_ _y tu pequeño cómo te llamas_

-_ _eh. . . Kenji Tamura_ -_dijo Kenji

-_ _oh entonces bienvenidos, siéntense donde quiera_ -_dijo Teuchi amablemente

-_ _gracias viejo_ -_dijo Naruto feliz, los otros se sentaron en una mesa

-_ _y que van a pedir_ -_dijo Ayame tomándoles la orden

-_ _a mi me tres un ramen de puerco bien grande dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-_ _a mi otro igual-__ dijo Hinata amablemente

-_ _yo un ramen sencillo_ -_dijo Sasuke

-_ _yo otro igual_ -_dijo Kenji

-_ _de acuerdo ahorita se los traigo-__ dijo Ayame antes de retirarse

10 minutos después trajeron las ordenes y empezaron a comer, Naruto y Hinata ya habían cavado de comer su plato y pidieron otro, después de 30 minutos Hinata y Naruto habían comido alrededor de 9 y 13 tazones de ramen mientras que Kenji y Sasuke solo pudieron comer dos

-_ _hay estoy llena, si que estaban buenos_ -_dijo Hinata tocándose la pansa que estaba un poquito grande por haber comido mucho

-_ _es verdad, ves te dije que te iban a gustar dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto sobándose la pansa que estaba igual de grande que la de Hinata

-_ _hump, no por nada son primos_ -_dijo Sasuke

 _-_"es divertido estar con ellos, me alegro de que Hina-chan me allá salvado_ "-_pensó Kenji feliz

-_ _jajaja al parecer ya tengo otra cliente_ -_dijo Teuchi feliz

-_ _nunca pensé ver a alguien mas a parte de Naruto comer tanto_ -_dijo divertida Ayame

-_ _jeje es que no había comido en tres días, y de además siempre como mucho_ -_dijo Hinata riéndose con una mano rascándose la cabeza

-_ _no solo comes mucho si no que también haces eso igual que Naruto, si que son familia_ -_dijo Ayame

-_ _claro que si verdad Hina-__ dijo Naruto abrazando a su prima y los dos sonriendo, Teuchi y Ayame también sonrieron

Cuando acabaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de Teuchi y Ayame, y los 4 estaban caminando a ningún lugar ya que no sabían que hacer, iban en silencio

-_ _Hinata_ -_dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio, Hinata lo volteo a ver

-_ _eh. . que pasa Sasuke-__ dijo Hinata

-_ _quiero tener una batalla contigo_ -_dijo Sasuke

-_ _no lo se_ -_dijo Hinata dudando un poco

-_ _me tienes miedo_ -_dijo Sasuke en tono burlón

-_ _que, claro que no tengo miedo_ -_dijo Hinata con una venita en su frente

-_ _entonces vamos_ -_dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar, Hinata lo sigue al igual que Naruto y kenji

Los 3 siguieron a Sasuke hasta llegar a un rio que estaba en el bosque cerca de Konoha, Sasuke se paró en una esquina, Hinata en otra, Naruto y kenji se fueron a sentar a un lado de un árbol para ver la pelea

-_ _lista para perder_ -_dijo Sasuke sacando un Kunai de su bolsa

 _-_eso lo veremos_ -_dijo Hinata también sacando un Kunai

Sasuke corrió hacia Hinata con el Kunai, ella lo detiene con el suyo, y le da una patada que va directo hacia su cara pero Sasuke lo bloquea con su brazo, y brinca hacia tras después le lanza unos shurinkes, Hinata los esquiva y hace una bola de fuego que va directo a Sasuke, este lo esquiva entonces Hinata aprovecha y corre hacia el dándole una patada en su estómago que lo deja sin aire haciendo que caiga de rodillas

-_ _parece que te gane jejej_ -_dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-_ _tks -__ dijo Sasuke, tratando de ponerse de pie

-_ _eso fue genial Hina le ganaste al teme dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto feliz

-_ _h-Hinata-chan-__ dijo kenji algo nervioso

-_ _que pasa kenji-__ dijo Hinata volteándolo ver

-_ _este. . .me podrías enseñar a ser un ninja, me gustaría pelear como tu_ -_dijo kenji

-_ _claro kenji-__ dijo Hinata sonriendo

 _-_enserio, gracias Hina-chan_ -_dijo Kenji feliz.

…..

….

… **CONTINUARA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 la despedida**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a Konoha, Jiraiya tuvo que salir después de que Hinata reaccionara, pero iba a regresar por ella y ya no tardaba en llegar, durante ese tiempo Hinata le enseño a pelear a Kenji ya sabía los conocimientos básicos de un ninja como moldear Chakra por todo su cuerpo, como lanzar Shuriken y algo de Taijutsu y de Jutsus sabe algunos, también en ese tiempo Naruto se la pasaba todos los días con su prima y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Sasuke también se hiso muy amigo de Hinata y Kenji, después de entrenar se iban todos los días a comer ramen y los primos comían entre 9 o 13 (por parte del rubio) tazones de ramen, pero Jiraiya ya iba a llegar ese día y ellos se tenían que ir para que Hinata continuara con su entrenamiento

 _-_Hinata preparen sus cosas Jiraiya estará aquí en dos horas-__ dijo Sarutobi

-_ _de acuerdo-__ dijo Hinata un poco triste

 _-_parece que no te quieres ir-__ dijo Sarutobi fumando de su pipa

 _-_no es eso, es solo que extrañare a Naruto-__ dijo Hinata

-_ _oh . . . mira lo vas a poder visitar recuerda que se harán los próximos exámenes Chunnin en 6 años y será aquí y para entonces tu te habrás graduado de la academia igual que Naruto-__ dijo Sarutobi con una pequeña sonrisa

 _-_es verdad.-__ dijo Hinata más animada-_ _gracias -__ dijo Hinata para después correr hacia la puerta y salía de la casa

Hinata salió corriendo de la casa del Hokage (ya que allí es donde se estaba quedando con Kenji mientras Jiraiya regresaba por ellos) siguió corriendo hasta llegar al puesto de Ichiraku ya que allí estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Kenji ya que ellos lo habían invitado pero Hinata no podía ir hasta ahorita

 _-_oh. . .Hina ven siéntate para que comas dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto después de pasar un bocado

 _-_de acuerdo-__ dijo Hinata sentándose

 _-_y que te sirvo Hinata-__ dijo Teuchi

 _-_lo de siempre -__ dijo Hinata

 _-_de acuerdo-__ dijo Teuchi, 10 minutos después le llevo el ramen

-_ _gracias-__ dijo Hinata y empezó a comer-_ _oigan les quiero decir que Kenji y yo nos vamos hoy_

 _-_QUEEE-__ dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

-_ _porque dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto triste

 _-_mm no lose solo vendrán por nosotros-__ dijo Hinata mintiendo ya que Jiraiya le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie de su entrenamiento

 _-_y vas a volver-__ dijo Sasuke

-_ _si, pero será cuando sean los exámenes Chunnin de nosotros-__ dijo Hinata

 _-_así que vas a competir -__ dijo Sasuke

-_ _si -__ dijo Hinata acabando su plato de ramen

 _-_más vale que te hagas más fuerte porque cuando nos volvamos a ver esta vez seré yo quien te patee tu trasero-__ dijo Sasuke retadoramente

 _-_eso lo veremos-__ dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a jugar un rato al parque, y después se fueron al bosque donde está la cascada, allí estaban los 4 acostados en la hierba, cuando apareció un chico que se parece mucho a Sasuke

 _-_Sasuke, que bueno que te encuentro-__ dijo el chico que es mas grande que Sasuke y tiene el pelo mas largo

 _-_nissan que pasa-__ dijo Sasuke levantándose

 _-_mama, dijo que te buscara ya que es hora de comer-__ dijo el chico

-_ _de acuerdo-__ dijo Sasuke yendo a lado del chico

 _-_por cierto quienes son tus nuevos amigos-__ dijo el chico

 _-_bueno, ellos son Hinata, y Kenji y son hermanos-__ dijo Sasuke apuntando con su dedo a los dos que estaban a lado de Naruto

-_ _mucho gusto mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy hermano de Sasuke-__ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

 _-_hola-__ dijeron Hinata y Kenji

 _-_si Itachi mira, mira ella es mi prima dattebayo-__ dijo Naruto feliz abrasando a Hinata

 _-_enserio, mmm no se parecen mucho-__ dijo Itachi en modo pensativo

 _-_oh eso es porque nuestras madres son hermanas, y además ella es hija de un tal Madara-__ dijo Naruto sonriente

Itachi se quedó estupefacto por lo que acaba de oír, Sasuke y Hinata se golpearon la frente por la metida de pata de su mejor amigo y primo (en caso de Hinata), Kenji solo se quedó pensativo porque que no se suponía que no deberíamos a ver dicho quién es el padre de ella

 _-_e-eso es verdad-__ dijo Itachi sorprendido pero serio

 _-_si, soy hija de Madara Uchiha-__ dijo Hinata también seria

 _-_entonces porque no has estado en la aldea nuca te había visto ni en el clan y ni en la aldea-__ dijo Itachi

 _-_eso es porque vivo en Kumo-__ dijo Hinata

-_ _que, porque-__ Itachi quedo sorprendido

 _-_la verdad no lo se muy bien, pero desde que nací vivo allá-__ dijo Hinata

-_ _entonces eso quiere decir que tu eres la verdadera heredera del Clan Uchiha_ -_dijo Itachi

 _-_si, eso me dijo el Hokage,-__ dijo Hinata

 _-_nissan, el tercero no quiere que se lo digamos al Clan mucho menos a nuestro padre-__ dijo Sasuke

-_ _ya veo " pero aun a si ire hablar con el hokage " -__ dijo itachi-_fue un gusto conocerlos, Hinata-chan, Kenji-san, Sasuke vámonos-

-_Si nissan, nos vemos dobe, adiós Hinata, Kenji-_dijo Sasuke

-_Adiós Sasuke espero volver a vernos-_dijo Hinata

Ya había pasado el tiempo, y ya tenían que volver a la torre del Hokage ya que su maestro la estaría esperando, se despidió de su primo y como promesa de volverse a ver le entrego una pulsera gruesa de color negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y el Uzumaki diciéndole que cuando se volvieran a encontrar se lo regresara y a si con esa promesa en su mente y corazón de familia se despidió de su primo y se fue con su ahora "hermano" a la torre. Al llegar vieron allí ya al peliblanco con sus cosas en la mano listo para partir ella solo le sonrió y se acercó a el agarrando su mochila y la de su hermano para pasársela

Después de despedirse del tercero partieron de Konoha, y sin rumbo fijo ya que todavía le faltaba 2 años más para volver a su aldea, estuvieron caminando por mas de 3 días hasta que llegaron a la aldea del Te. Al llegar se fueron a registrar a dos habitaciones una para Jiraiya y Kenji y la otra para Hinata, cuando terminaron de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, fueron a un campo que esta junto a un pequeño rio, para poder entrenar.

 **-_** bueno, el siguiente Jutsu que te enseñare será el rasengan-_dijo el peliblanco con voz seria

-_rasengan que es eso-_pregunto la pelinegra confundida

-_un Jutsu que creo tu tío y que ahora te lo enseñare a ti-_dijo el peliblanco mientras levantaba su mano y en ella se empezaba a formar una bola de Chakra con viento que empieza a girar, los dos niños quedan impresionados, al momento en que la esfera se formó el peliblanco corrió hacia un árbol impactando su Jutsu en el árbol destruyéndolo en segundos, luego le explico que tenía que hacer asi que le entrego una gran bolsa con globos llenos de agua.

Cuando dejo trabajando a la pelinegra se dirigió al niño y le puso hacer el mismo entrenamiento básico que le obligo hacer a la pelinegra del empiezo para que agarrara resistencia. Cuando termino de instruirlos se fue hacer sus "investigaciones" para su nuevo libro que estaba escribiendo.

Pasaron varias horas y ya era hora de comer a si que los dos niños decidieron ir a comer algo, al terminar de comer se fueron a entrenar de nuevo a si estuvieron hasta anochecer, Kenji acabo muy cansado de estar con el entrenamiento de resistencia asiendo que se quedara dormido en el pasto y Hinata siguiera con los globos hasta que no le quedo ninguno.

º º º

-en Kumo-

En un campo de entrenamiento se podía ver a dos niños morenitos de 7 años, junto A, desde que hace casi 2 años es Raikage, después de que el antiguo Raikage fuera asesinado, por un ninja espía de aldea desconocida ya que no tenía su banda ninja y cuando lo iban a capturar, solo dijo unas palabras y luego se suicidó.

Después de ese suceso, hicieron el funeral del Raikage, y los del consejo puso a, A, a cargo del puesto por ser unos de los ninja mas fuertes de la aldea y por ser el hijo del antiguo Raikage.

- _tomen un descanso-_ dijo el ahora Raikage al ver que los dos niños se encontraban algo cansados por el entrenamiento

- _Haii_ – dijeron los dos.

Cuando termino el descanso de 15 minutos los dos continuaron entrenando ya que se prometieron a si mismos que se volverían mas fuertes, para cuando llegara su amiga de largo viaje.

….

….

… **..continuara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** ya saben si **no** les gusta mi historia vallan a buscar algo mas de su gusto, ya que esta historia no seguirá a Naruto o Naruto Shippuden….sin mas aquí esta el siguiente cap.

…..

 **Cap 9 El regreso a Kumo**

Hoy por fin era el día en que regresaría a su amada aldea, como extrañaba a sus amigos, se encontraba impaciente por verlos. En esos dos últimos años que le faltaba de entrenamiento, mejoro mucho el Fūinjutsu y su Taijutsu en ese tiempo había aprendido a pelear sin usar Chakra solo basándose en su fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia, y también se dedicó a manejar mejor su Mangekyuo aunque aún le costaba pero por lo menos ya lo podía usar un poco más. Después de que aprendió hacer el Rasengan .un mes y medio después de que Eron-Sennin se lo enseñara, el la comenzó a entrenar en lo mas básico en el Senjutsu, le había dicho que había un modo Sabio pero que no se lo podría enseñar hasta que tuviera mas edad ya que su cuerpo necesita tener más resistencia y además tendría que encontrar un contrato de invocación con algún animal ya que había decidido no hacerlo con los sapos, no es que pensara que no fueran útiles o les daba asco sino que simplemente a ella no le interesaba hacer un contrato con ellos.

Pero no fue hasta un año después que por casualidad habían pasado por el país de las sombras y habían llegado a la villa oculta de las sombras, había tenido que atravesar ese país debido a que cuando se subieron a una embarcación para que los llevara al país de la Luna, se habían equivocado de barco y no había ayudado en nada que su Sensei había estado ebrio por lo que menos esperaban habían llegado al país mas oscuro, asi que tuvieron que irse caminando hasta llagar al país de la Luna, pero en su recorrido habían tenido que ayudar a una pequeña aldea de ser aniquilada por una banda de delincuentes y como agradecimiento le dieron un par de pergaminos de invocación y los cuales nadie usaba ya que en esa aldea nadie era ninja.

Por lo que desde entonces Hinata decidió hacer un contrato de invocación con el mundo Reptil que a diferencia de otros contratos que solo se tiene un tipo de animal este era diferente ya que era mas especial ya que podía invocar cualquier animal de la especie reptil como serpientes, lagartos, camaleones, caimanes, tortugas y hasta Dragones, etc. Siempre y cuando sea un reptil o venga de la familia de reptiles.

Kenji también hizo un contrato de Invocación con el segundo pergamino que les dieron, pero el suyo en lugar de invocar reptiles lo hace con el mundo de las aves ya sean voladoras o no, mientras sea un ave puede invocarla. En esos dos años, el pelirrojo también se hizo muy fuerte a pesar de no haber podido hacer el rasengan ya que no tenía la finalidad con el viento podía controlar mas el rayo, tierra y agua, por lo que se hizo muy bueno en ese tipos de técnicas y Jutsus que incluyan esos tres elementos. También al igual que la pelinegra decidió entrenar su Taijutsu sin Chakra para no depender siempre de su Chakra.

Por lo que ahora después de dos años, los tres se encontraba saltando entre los arboles rumbo a Kumogakure, mientras Kenji y Hinata traían puestas cada uno pesas de Chakra por lo que solo tenían que valerse de su propia resistencia y fuerza de voluntad de no utilizarlo. Aunque no había tanto problema ya que los dos se acostumbraron.

Los dos no habían cambiado mucho al igual que su vestimenta, la única diferencia en Hinata es que su antes larga cabellera ahora se encontraba hasta su media espalda ya que decidió cortarse porque había crecido mas y le estorba un poco, pero no quiere decir que deseaba cortarse el cabello hasta sus hombros, y mejor se lo corto hasta su media espalda por lo que aun tenia su cabello largo. Kenji usaba casi el mismo tipo de ropa la única diferencia es que decidió cambiar su playera de manga larga por una chaqueta color verde oscuro con azul.

-crees que el Raikage me acepte – dijo Kenji algo inseguro.

Hinata lo volteo a ver de reojo y le sonrió.- no te preocupes, el te aceptara sino yo lo convenceré –

-eso espero, no sabría que haría sino me aceptaran en la aldea – murmuro Kenji para si mismo, por suerte la pelinegra no lo oyó ya que se había distraído con algo.

Varias horas después de estar saltando entre los árboles y seguir corriendo por tierra, por fin llegaron a Kumo, lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue ir directamente con el Raikage, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que el nuevo Raikage era nada mas que A. el rubio al verlos fue a saludarlos con una sonrisa en especial a Hinata, pero al ver al niño se quedó confundido y le pregunto quién era, Jiraiya le contó la historia de cómo lo encontraron y como estuvo entrenado con ellos y Hinata le pidió que lo aceptara como un ciudadano de la aldea y próximamente un estudiante de la academia. A al principio estaba reacio al aceptarlo ya que podía ser un espía pero al ver las suplicas de Hinata decidió darle una oportunidad por lo que lo acepto como alguien más de la aldea, y al ser el hermano adoptivo de la Uchiha tendría que vivir juntos.

Hinata al escuchar eso sonrió con felicidad y abrazo a Kenji quien también se encontraba feliz de que lo aceptaran, pero poco después la pelinegra al notar por fin que su "padre adoptivo" no estaba pregunto por el anterior Raikage, por lo que A, no tuvo otra opción que decirle que había muerto al haber sido asesino por un ninja desconocido.

Jiraiya al escuchar esto se sorprendió de saber que el antiguo Kage estuviera muerte y que el no lo supiera, Hinata por su parte estaba en Shock ya que no podía creer que el hombre que consideraba su padre de todo menos sangre estuviera muerto siendo que el era uno de los ninjas mas fuertes no por nada era un Kage, sin poder soportarlo mas sale corriendo de la oficina queriendo estar sola, el peliblanco al ver que Kenji iba a ir tras ella lo detuvo.

-deja que se calme un poco, por ahora quiere estar sola, dale un par de horas y después ve a buscarla – le aconsejo el peliblanco.

El pelirrojo solo sintió sin quitar su mirada preocupada por donde se fue la pelinegra.

-" _..Hinata.." -_

…

…

Después de salir de la oficina del Raikage, Hinata siguió corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que choco con alguien haciendo que ella y la otra persona cayeran al suelo.

-lo siento – se disculpo la pelinegra sin levantar su vista.

-no importa….¿Hinata? – dijo la voz sorprendida al ver con quien había chocado.

La pelinegra hazlo su vista sorprendida al saber de quien pertenece esa voz, nunca la olvidaría.

-…Darui – susurro la pelinegra al ver a su mejor amigo frente a ella.

El moreno sonrio con felicidad al ver que por fin su mejor amiga había regresado.

-¡Hinata! Regresaste por fin – el moreno no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para después ir abrazar a su amiga con entusiasmo.

Hinata al sentir el abrazo al principio se puso rígida pero después se sonrojo cuando el moreno la abrazado con mas fuerza nunca se había acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño que aveces y rara vez le daban, y tampoco ayudaba mucho a que solo tenía como amigos a puros hombres y que ellos tampoco eran muy cariñosos que digamos, asi que no pueden culparla por ser seria y fría a veces…pero no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su pecho al estar en los brazos de su amigo.

….

….

… **continuara.**


End file.
